100 Ghoulish Shots
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: You want laughs, fluff, action and everything else Monster High has the potential to offer? Click on this!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is right after a friend of mine came out of the Monster High Closet= which lead to my collection of Monster High dolls doubling in a week! I never meant to get sucked into this silly fandom but it's so silly and fluffy I can't help but adore it.

With my track-record of never completing stories I doubt I'll make it to 100 but I got a lot of ideas that I feel should be shared.

Here's the first one- it's set after Ghouls Rule and with some tweaks of mine own. Are there any fans that don't agree that Clawdeen/Toralei make the cutest couple? I'm sure you do exist but I choose to ignore you.

...

(Setting; Gloom Beach, if that wasn't obvious enough)

Jackson arrived at the Monster owned Gloom Beach, holding his new girlfriend's black-nailed hand. Clair isn't scared of any of Jackson's classmates- even though a good number of them were staring at her with less than friendly intentions.

"I can't believe he brought the Other-Woman!" Clawdeen growled, she was out of their ear range.

Draculaura was clawing her parasol and leaving knotches, and said, "It's cause she's a Normie, isn't it? Jackson never deserved a ghoul as vonderful as Frankie and now- ohh! Now he's making it vorst for himself!"

Abbey cracks her knuckles, "I wonder if their blood is still blue when hit air."

Frankie walked infront of her friends. "Ghouls, I'm okay with this, really. So please be nice to Claire and Chad."

Chad and Claire were the first Normies invited to Gloom Beach. They were also the only Normies that talked to the monsters after Halloween was over. Frankie wanted to continue the progress of total integration during all days of the year. So she unstitched her arms and added extra limbs in-between her shoulders and elbows to have give an even bigger hug to her Normie friends. (not literally)

In comes Cleo being carried by her servants. "Make way for the guest of my honor."

"Aww, see Cleo's got the right idea!" Frankie was happily surprised at her friend's uncharacteristic friendliness.

Then she watched the Mummy Princess walked past Jackson and Claire. Lilth had arrived, Cleo's servants lifted the blonde Normie to sit on Cleo's throne with her.

"Darling-cakes!" Cleo held out welcoming arms.

"Honey-pie!" Lilth returned the affection, little kisses were exchanged.

"Think they'll full on make-out in front of us?" Clarie asked drily, she noticed Deuce lifted his iCoffin in the girls' direction (like he was hoping she'd be right).

Heath was standing next to Deuce. "Yeah, I remember those days- chasing tail and waiting for random ghouls to get in on in public- but not now, got the old-ball-and-chain to watch make-out with ghouls- hell, make out with me even!" His hair lit up in excitement. Heath didn't notice no one was listening to him.

Chad was right behind Jackson and Clair- carrying the bags of towels and food.

Then Operetta walked by- in cut-off jeans and a plaid-white&red t-shirt tied oh-so loosely, showing off her beautiful music notes.

Chad dropped all the stuff and just stared. Claire noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I warned you about googling!" She walked up to slap her best-friend's neck.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it!" Chad pleaded with her.

Jackson knew where he was coming from- his first week going to Monster HIgh was incredible and horrible. Horrible because he was despised for being the only Normie (pre-Holt Hyde reveal). It was incredible because all the girls-oh, ghouls, that went to Monster High were all absolutely beautiful. The fangs, tails, wings and rain-bow skin colors plus their various super-powers made them all so much more extra hot.

Though it only took one prick from Audrey the Third's thorns for Jackson to realize these weren't hot chicks at comic con- they were really utlra-pretty freaks. Freaks was a cruel word, but they were not safe humans either.

"You gotta let him learn for himself- he's not gonna get eaten." Jackson tried to laugh the idea off.

"Chad saved my life in the 5th grade- I owe him, so I'm not letting him run loose to humiliate the respentation of humans we're giving off." Claire explained to Jackson (she never gave the actual story of how but Jackson thought it better to let her want to tell it).

She saw Chad had gotten into a conversation with gargoyle at a snack bar. _Yeah, this could only end in bruises_, Claire thought.

Chad was friendly and sweet, Rochelle was hesitant but wanted to give the Normie a chance.

"So, I gotta ask something." Chad smiled and tried to communicate honest curiosity with his eyes.

"Jes?" The pink-haired gargoyle waited.

"Are those real, or what?" Chad pointed to her upper-par of her torso.

By the time Claire got there, Chad was rubbing his bruised stomach. "I meant about wings!" He tried to say, but the wind was knocked out of him.

"Please hold back- these girls are a lot stronger than they look. Don't let their conversations about ribbons fool you- they have the power to crush you." Jackson told his friend.

"I'm just trying to be nice. I just wanna talk and get to know them as girls." Chad told them.

"Can you first see them as people, then as the toys of your kinky-"

"HAHA, you are so funny!" Jackson interrupted her by laughing fatly- he noticed two monster dudes staring at them in a not-to-friendly way.

In a hushed voice he told Chad, "Just reel it back a little, stay close to Frankie, she'll protect you."

Chad liked the idea. "Frankie's cool, okay, I will go do that!"

Clawdeen was grabbing a hotdog as she watched Chad walk by. He was uninteresting to her- not because he was a Normie boy, but because he was a boy.

Recently going to the LGFBJDTQ club, the young werewolf realized why she wasn't interested in dating like her friends did. As she stared at Venus and Robecca holding hands, Clawdeen considered what she'd really want; though she had no idea how to approach it.

"Jealous much?" Her stomach twisted when Toralei came up behind her.

"Ya know, I could help with that." The cat twisted a long nail in Clawdeen's curly hair. "I've noticed those puppy-dog eyes you've been having for me at club meetings."

Clawdeen pushed the fingers off her hair. "This isn't the you I wanna talk to."

In the LGFBJDTQ meetings, Toralei showed a different side to Clawdeen. A side that was kind of beautiful, but Toralei refused to show it around Clawdeen's friends and that got under her fur.

The were-cat purred, "There's only one me, sweetie, I wear it all in the open- can you say that?"

Clawdeen held a paw up to her, "I don't need a lecture- especially from _you_." The werewolf then walked back to the ghouls she knew whom would never lie to her.

Toralai thought to herself, _hate to watch you leave but love to watch you go._

Chad walked towards the same direction Clawdeen was headed. But his view of Frankie and Abbey build sand-man was distracted by a tiny yelp.

He noticed a pink parasol had made the noise. Chad looked around it to find Draculaura searching frantically in her beach-bag. Chad noticed there was a hole in her parasol.

Putting a hand over the whole, Chad then asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Though he didn't see her, she did respond to him. "NO! I'm nervous because I vasn't vearing enough sun-scream and, vell, I'm a vampire, and-"

"Wow, you're good now, I got that little sun-spot all taken care of; and I'll stand here as long as you need it." and Chad meant that.

The parasol moved, but Chad kept him hand over the spot. Draculaura looked from under her cover. "That is so sveet of you!"

Her big violet eyes were gentle swirls of cuteness. Plus the little fangs over her perfect pink lips, smiling the most feminine little smile Chad had ever seen.

Chad was truly, honestly, and totally in love with all the ghouls of Monster High. Yeah they were the children of vicious nightmares that could suck the life out of him, but he saw them more as lovely girls with cool side stuff going on.

"Ya know, it's really no big deal." Then a shadow came over him. "Hey, there's gonna be an eclipse, you'll good for the rest of the day I bet."

"Hi Clawd, look at how sveet this Normie vas to help me!" Chad looked over his shoulder, then upwards at the very tall werewolf behind him.

"Thanks for helping my ghoul, man." Clawd showed off his canine teeth as he talked.

"No problem, wolf-man, always happy to help a ghoul, ya know- in a total not expecting anything in return kind of way-" Chad made a face, then turned around to Draculaura, "Not that you aren't totally hot and all that, cause you so are, with all the frills and pink…"

After hearing a simmering growl, Chad smiled at Clawd and left the hole-covering to the werewolf.

That was scary, Chad thought. Then he thought of how Draculaura thanked him...swoon. Chad was the kind of guy to not let anything get his mood down. He concentrated on the good part- like seeing Draulaura's smile.

Completely in space, he didn't noticed Ghoulia until she moaned in anguish.

Chad woke up and saw that he had stepped on one of the open books the zombie had opened. She was trying to fit two ethnographic essays, an academic journal on advance medicine and translate a Russian novel into Zombie; ya know, to stay loose on a beach day.

Sadden by her book getting dirty with a sandy footprint, Ghoulia started to gather her things together.

"Wait, let me help." Chad bent down to help her collect her stuff. "I'm really sorry, I mean, I didn't even think, and wow- Nikan Asppangof! That guy is a mind-blow!"

Ghoulia was surprised the Normie knew of such an important contributor to put her head to the side in question.

"I mean, I only had to read him as a requirement for school, but WOW, he's just so….wow, ya know?" Chad wasn't trying to appeal to her intellect, he was just amazed that school was applying in the real world too.

Ghoulia gave a shy little nod in agreement.

"Not a talker, thats cool, I talk enough for everybody." Chad sat down next to Ghoulia, and continued to rant to the geek-chic ghoul about what he knew of stuff he thought she might like.

Jackson was explaining to Claire why they had to call it "Casketball" when all the rules to "Basketball" were the same. They then noticed Slow-Moe carrying a piece of Heath's broken guitar. He looked unhappy he walked, with the speed of a snail, towards Chad and Ghoulia.

Jackson went "Uh-oh", which cued Claire to grab Chad away.

"Hey Professor, got an emergency on the other side of this beach for you to deal with." Claire said as she pulled him up from his spot. Slow-Moe saw this and threw the guitar to the side before he sat down with Ghoulia.

Chad didn't love it because he liked staring into Ghoulia deep, rich blue eyes- she blinked so slowly…he could stare at them for hours.

"Hey, Claire, you're keeping me from having a nice chat." Chad told his best-goth-friend.

"No, I'm saving you from getting your brains drooled out of your skull."

"Claire, that is racist! Just cause she's a zombie!?" Chad didn't let her pull him any more, he didn't want to make a scene but didn't like her double standards.

"Not that blue-haired-fufiller-of-your-librain-fantasy, but her temper-mental boyfriend definitely wouldn't have been as patent."

Chad's eyes widened, "Ohh, well thanks then. And don't knock my fantasy-club when you're a card-carrying member!"

Claire rolled her eyes as she began pushing him into the water.

"Go for a swim, you'll be safe." She motioned to the rest of the gouls who were sun-bathing. "Monster-girls don't seem to swim so you have less chance of being eaten in the water."

Claire was the smartest person he knew, so Chad went with what she said. The water was a funny dark gray but it didn't feel bad.

He shrugged and ducked under. He went a few feet until he ran into a tangle of blonde curly seaweed. Chad rushed to the surface for air- the curly seaweed, actually hair, followed him.

Up came two bright green eyes to a beautiful blue face. "Sorry mate, didn't see ya coming."

Chad was star-strucked at this new ghoul, "Oh my God, You're a mermaid!" He grabbed his hair and smiled stupidly. "I've always- wanted to- I mean, you're so beauty- (the Claire in his head told him to shut up) Hey, I'm Chad."

He held out his hand to be shook in friendship. The sea-ghoul smiled kindly as she took his hand, "Lagoona, and I'm not a mermaid, actually."

She lifted one long, perfect blue leg above the water. "Got a cousin who is the real-deal, and she's a frightful tease, that one!"

Chad was dazzled by the fins and webbed toes. "So Cool!" he whispered, then turned his cute/ begging face to her. "Uh, could I, umm, touch your fin? It's like the first time I've ever met a….ya, girl like you, and I'm kind of geek-ing out here, and,"

Lagoona laughed at his honesty, "Sure, try it."

Chad was very respectful as he stroked her leg fin- his touch was light and though her legs were very well sculpted, he didn't do it in a pervy way- just a nerdy Normie way.

"This is such an honor, Lagoona, really, you are such a-" Chad didn't get to finish what he was saying because he was being pulled by something strong under the water.

In his panic, Chad only grabbed his mouth to keep the air in. Useless but he couldn't fight it away- Then he saw the jealous face of another, male, water-monster.

It was really weird, and really cool to hear him speak underwater, "Touch my girlfriend again I will gut you, I swear to the Gods."

The monster looked so terrifying and threatening, until Lagoona appeared, then he went limp and meek.

She grabbed poor Chad and brought him to the surface.

"I am so sorry about him, he's usually such an angel-fish."

Chad coughed up water and Lagoona held him up, his right arm around her for support.

In an annoyed voiced, she yelled at Gil, "How could you act like such a guppy!"

In a pathetic voice, Gil pleaded, "Please don't give him your voice! You have such a sexy accent!"

Heath was having a drink with his friend Bob. It was transparent that the Slime creature was sick of listening to the Fire Element but Heath didn't care.

"Yeah, Bobby-boy, those were fun we had, checking out the fresh meat and all that, but I got myself some prime-rib- no, wait, flame-men-yawn, minus the yawn and minus the men cause our flame is burning bright!" Heath bragged, so very happy to have found a girlfriend.

Lagoona left Chad with Deuce so she could argue with Gil in privacy.

"Dude, I'm getting a lot of complaints that you keep macking on other dudes' ghouls- it's not cool." The Gorgon calmly told the Normie.

Feeling less raw after surviving his near-death experience, Chad defended himself. "I know it's not cool, but I feel like a creep if the first thing I ask a girl is 'does your boyfriend mind?'"

Behind the sungalsses, Deuce absorbed his truth. "Dude, for your own safety, just try to hang with dudes, okay? Cause I can't think of any ghoul that isn't with somebody right now…well, except maybe…"

"Hey Deuce!" A young satyr yelled at the gorgon, "Cleo's getting in a brawl with the hunter-Normie; it's gonna be epic!"

For a second, Deuce's eyes left the safety of his glasses as he rolled them. "Please, Gods, let it be a vocal thing."

As he walked towards the forming crowd, Chad saw a stone seagull fall a few inched from him.

There was a crowd forming around the two divas. All of Cleo's 'subjects' wanted to see some action.

"So, what's the fight about? Nail polish? Shoes? Corsets?" Claire asked Cleo's best-zombie-friend.

Ghoulia moaned, and Jackson translated, "International politics…Lilth brought up Egypt's failing economy."

Things got heated when Lilth mentioned Iran having to bail out Egypt, and Cleo reminded everyone how many octaves she was capable of hitting.

Deuces notices an old friend he hadn't seen since his transfer, "Jackson, dude, how's the new school? Fun, boring?"

"Aren't you gonna try and stop this?" Jackson asked him. He thought, h_ow can they be so calm all the time?_

Shrugging, Deuce told him, "It's better to let her get it all out, try to hold her back and she gets worst."

With one good scream in outrage, the boys notice that Lilth was carrying metal-stakes in her heels. Cleo is ready to comply- with just hand gestures, she commanded her servants to form a circle around Lilth.

Being in a monster-expert-family, Lilth knew how to battle. She used years of acrobatics to jump over and threw Cleo's little army. The blonde landed a few feet from where Cleo stood; with stake in hand, Lilth ran toward the Mummy.

With the tiniest hand gestures, again, Cleo defended herself. The sand below them rose up in the animation like snakes. With a dark look, Cleo aimed for them to go for Lilth's 'cheap' bikini.

"Ya gonna do anything now!?" Claire asked Cleo's boyfriend. Ghoulia knew the Normie girl wasn't use to Cleomand her flare for dramatics.

"Better to let them let all hang out- get it off their chests and all." Deuce explained to Jackson's girlfriend.

Claire made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat as guess what the gorgon was really hoping for.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. More from the Normies at Gloom Beach

More from Gloom Beach

"Hey Deuce, does Cleo have a sister?" Chad asked, not giving up on the hope of starting a relationship with a ghoul from Monster High.

"Yep, she's a vain, power-hungry, 5 thousand year-old pain-in-the-neck." Deuce didn't have the heart to say bitch. "Beware, dude."

"I don't know, Cleo pulls that off well." Chad meant that as a compliment, but Deuce's snakes reacted by hissing viciously at him.

The normie knew he should've been afraid of pissing off the gorgon, but Chad was a more mesmerized by the eight angry little faces hissing at him.

Cleo and Lilth's fight got boring by monster standards. Claire watched her best friend continue to dig his own grave. "Why do I even bother with him?"

"Cause he's your friend, and you're too good of a person to let him get hurt." Frankie explained to the normie she respected.

"No, that's a not it." Claire smiled and turned her attention to the ditzy stitched girl. "Thanks for inviting us here. Other than Chad the Spazz, I like this beach.(she smirked) And the food you guys serve. It's way healthier than the stuff they sell on the normie side of the coast."

"Of course, Claire. I'm also really happy at how you and Jackson are doing. I haven't seen him this chipper since-"

"They released the new version of Peach software?" Claire suggested- she wished it was more sarcastic.

The mint-green girl giggled, "I was going to say since the Gnat-Man movie came out, but that was a good day too."

"Oh Gods, did he make you sit through all the DVD commentary?"

"No, he was the DVD commentary. Like while we were in the theatre. Both times."

Jackson watched his two heroines laugh.

"Ha ha, what do you think they're laughing about?" he asked the werewolf he standing next to him. Jackson was with Frankie's ghouls as they sat on beach chair eating the tasty grubs Claire mentioned.

"Just comparing notes on how good of a kisser you are." Clawdeen told him. She saw his hand squeezing her Frisbee, twisting it so it probably wouldn't be throw-able again.

"Sweetie, I'm kidding. Sides, I know you or Holt never kissed Frankie." Clawdeen told the nerdy normie; he wasn't as fun as Holt but at least he kept his pants on.

"She tells you ghouls everything, doesn't she?" Jackson stated. He already knew that though.

"That's what beasties do; defend, protect, be the shoulder for one another," Clawdeen's train of thought derailed when she smelled Toralei walk their way.

The werecat had two drinks in her paws. She acted like she didn't care if Draculaura, Abbey and Clawdeen turned their heads when she got closer. Jackson didn't know their story cause he left Monster High so he watched what the kitty was coming for.

"Hey, bitch, got you a little Moonshine." Toralei wagged the cup in front of Clawdeen's face.

"She isn't interested." Draculaura told Toralei, she didn't turn her pink head away from her sandcastle building.

Toralei ignored the bubble-gum vampire. "You can play hard to-get for as long as you want, and I'll gladly go along with it- but wouldn't it be more fun to do what we really want to do?"

"You don't have a clue what I really want." Clawdeen told the ghoul that got under her fur.

"Educate me then. What do you really want?" The tabby cat asked- Toralei honestly did want to grant Clawdeen's wish.

Before the werewolf could say it, a very tall Yeti got in front of her.

"She need not explain self to you. Hit road." Abbey towered over Toralei, and while the werecat had taken on bigger monsters she didn't feel like being a cat-sicle.

Toralei waited for Clawdeen to say something. When she didn't the cat walked away, pouring the cups into the sand. She hadn't paid for them so she cared less about the waste.

Clawdeen was about to share her wish, but Toralei made it so hard to be friends with: even harder to be girlfriends with.

Scratching the top of her ear to the front of her eye usually calmed her nerves, but Toralei was still miffed. She and Clawdeen could be together if the Fearleading Squad (and their plus twenty) wasn't always around.

But if she broke up the Squad, there wouldn't be anyone to play with. Toralei only wanted the werewolf to herself- she needed to get Clawdeen alone.

Some monsters were playing volleyball; one of them was a flame element in the best mood. Heath spiked and won a point. "Boo-ya! "

He grabbed the net, causing a little hole in his flamed excitement. The other players groaned, but he didn't care because- "My girlfriend taught me that! Hey-ooh! Hey, Abbey, you see that?"

Heath turned around to where she and her ghouls were. They were with the normies, something Heath didn't hate but didn't see what the big deal was about. So the dude-normie was trying to land a date by hitting on every single ghoul in sight? _Big deal!_ Heath understood his motives very well.

However those skirt-chasing days were over. The fiery boy was nine feet in the air that he had a girlfriend who wasn't bored of him after a week of dating. They were on day eight, and Heath had never been happier.

As Heath saw the dude-normie that wasn't his cousin walk to Abbey, he stayed cool. As the dude asked Abbey a question, Heath didn't care because he was confident that he the white, pink& blue haired girl's heart all to himself.

And then Abbey laughed after hearing what the normie-dude said. Heath felt like the universe wanted to squeeze him into mush.

He grabbed the closest creature next to him, Bob. "Take note, Bobby boy, you can look at Heath's ghoul, you can like Heath's ghoul, you can take her to the moon and back for all I care! But NO ONE makes my ghoul laugh but me!"

Using his slimy squirm powers, Bob slipped out of Heath's grip. It wasn't that the blob was uncaring; he was saving himself from melting in Heath's burning grip.

"I always wanted to go to Mongolia. But that doesn't really explain your accent to me." Chad said then felt a finger tap his shoulder.

He turned around to see Heath, not a-flame and looking very peaceful. "Hey, bluddy, wanna play a game?"

Totally oblivious, Chad agreed to play "Fire Ball". The normie asked what the rules were.

"Okay, you take this ball," Heath handed him an air-filled beach ball, and then his finger lit up with blazing fire. "Then you try outrunning my flames!"

Chad was scared and said to Abbey who was standing behind him, "You said you didn't have a big, scary boyfriend!"

"He usually small, goofy boyfriend." Abbey told him coolly.

With his feet on fire, Chad took leave from the scene. Heath threw fireballs at a range of forty feet, so he stayed in spot as he watched Chad run away (still holding the beachball).

What stopped Heath from running after the normie was the frozen touch from Abbey. Just the tip of her finger released enough ice to turn Heath into an ice statue.

"I do not like you making normie and monster friendship weaker with petty jealousy." Abbey told him, she knew he'd listen even if he weren't frozen.

Hearing his grunting through the ice, Abbey guessed he was apologizing.

"How the ever," she ran a bigger than average hand through her snow-white hair. "Seeing you as warrior boyfriend is itty bitty cute."

Under the thick layer of ice encasing his whole body, Heath smiled.

Behind the huge sand castles, Chad caught his breath as he thanked the ghoul that saved him.

"I think he burnt my biscuits." Chad admitted, Toralei put her head on his shoulder and purred.

"There, there, who's a pretty normie?" Chad thought she had the softest fur his face ever felt. "I could check to see if that tight biscuit is still intact."

_She was forward_; Chad respected that but was a little scared. Not in fear of her slit-eyes or fangs but girls who made the first moves put him back a step. But this was still a golden opportunity to get with a hot ghoul so Chad didn't push her back.

"Uh, can we hold hands first?" Chad didn't think he was asking too much.

_Vanilla much_, Toralei thought. She said, "Okay, let's walk along the beach while we're at it."

_And in the face of the Fearleading squad_, the werecat thought.

"Cleo, I am so sor-" A coffee-colored finger went atop Lilth's trembling lips.

"No, it was both of us. I'm just sorry it had to take a death to make us see the error of our ways!" the Mummy started to tear up.

Lilth broke down first. "Nothing can ever replace the whole in my heart!"

"Nor mine, NOR mine!" Cleo's thick eyeliner began to stream down her face. The mummy hugged her normie friend as they wept for the death of Lilth's ultra-rare wedges.

In the fight that most had forgotten about, Cleo had tried burying Lilth in enchanted sand. Lilth was strong enough to dig out, but she couldn't save both shoes.

Cleo loved her wedges too; fashion was what their friendship was built off of. Both young ladies were very sad now.

Looking at their sad embrace, Cleo's ghouls felt their pain.

"Dhere will never be another pair like dhat." Draculaura put her hands in fists.

"We should build memorial to sad day- so will be never forgotten." Abbey tried to keep the ice fro falling.

"I just wish I could've done something!" Frankie needed a hug.

_I think this is why I don't have any friends who are girls,_ Claire thought as she stood to their left.

Clawdeen was grieving harder than her ghouls for the death of those wedges. Her yellow eyes dried and narrowed at the sight of something almost worst.

Watching Toralei strut around with her claws curled around the normie's hand was not something Clawdeen could take. It had less to do with him being a normie as Chad being a _him _that bothered her.

The werewolf stomped to the 'couple' that was collecting a lot of looks from other beach goers.

"Remove the paws!" The werewolf demanded. Chad jumped, but Toralei just smiled.

"I see I got somebody's attention." Toralei said as she rested her head on Chad's chest.

"Save it. I'm not letting you hurt this guy just so you can hurt me." Clawdeen told the bratty cat.

"Don't be so full of your moony self." Toralei said, her claws pawing Chad's fragile neck. "And for the record, I don't get a kick out of hurting you."

"Memories of you torturing the Fearleading Squad say otherwise." The werewolf accused.

"Uggh, it's always about them!" She pushed Chad to the side to walk up closer to Clawdeen.

"Can we have a conversation without them for just a second!" Toralei screamed, it almost sounded like begging.

"What else can we talk about?! How you're warm and understanding behind closed doors then slash at monster's throats in the blink of a Cyclopes eye?"

"Can you understand that's just my nature?! I can't change, I can't turn off one side cause you don't like it! It's all I've got!" The tabby's fur was standing up.

"Me of all people can get mood-swings- that's not the problem!" the werewolf's claws were retracting back and forth.

"Then what? What is the problem with me?!" Toralei was more desperately sad than angry then.

"Lots! Tons, but I still think deep down you are a smart, savy ghoul wasting herself by being a mean scaredy cat!"

"I'm not a scaredy cat!" She lied, "Why do you think that?"

Clawdeen said gently, "You never asked me out in the right way. It was all teasing- I want a ghoul who'll be real with me."

Chad saw the pleading in the chocolate werewolf's face. He knew he didn't have a shot with Toralei now but he was fine with that.

"I can be real." Toralei meowed in an unconvincingly tough voice.

Tired of fighting, Clawdeen bit her lips. "Prove it."

The stripped-haired werecat took a deep breath and asked, "Wanna get a bite?"

The curly-haired werewolf nodded, and thought _finally_. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Claw in paw, the two ghouls walked away from the normie boy. Left in the dust Chad was happy for them- he wanted the beautiful ghouls to feel beloved and special. He deeply wanted to be the lover in that scenario but Chad could settle for watching two fierce ghouls walk in bliss.

Chad smiled and looked at his feet before making his way back to his seat. The beach had plenty of couples and groups together. It was about twilight and the monsters looked more alive with night coming.

The spot of the Fearleading Squad was deserted except for Frankie Stein. Frankie was reading a magazine alone, but she looked content.

She had one yellow eye, and one blue one. Also a small scar under the blue eye; Chad saw it as a perfect flaw.

He was staring so hard on Frankie that he didn't see former Belfry Prep vamps croquet match. It wasn't until he stepped on a ball and fell on their hoops that Chad noticed them, and their scowling fangs.

Frankie heard the disruption, saw Chad in trouble and went to help. She knew it's what Claire would do, if the kind-hearted Goth girl hadn't gone with her boyfriend to the Cursed Cave of Regrettable Choices. Only couples went there so Frankie stayed behind to read.

After pacifying a few vampires, and threatening some others with her electric touch, Frankie walked a still-breathing Chad to her spot.

"I think I'm hopeless with monsters." Chad admitted, he was smiling guiltily so Frankie didn't know how bad he was taking this fact.

"You're not that bad; you just have more…energy than they know what to do with." Frankie told him, she honestly liked his optimism.

Chad liked her approval, so much that he felt safe to tease her. "You're one to talk; I hear you got enough spark in you to light up a dance floor."

First he saw a cute confused face, then an even cuter nostalgic face. "You've been talking to Holt, haven't you?"

"May-be," Chad's eyeballs went up and away from Frankie- just to make it more of a mystery to her.

It was silly, but Frankie liked it. "You better be careful- Holt says a lot but he never exaggerates."

She held up one lovely, thin finger to poke Chad's nose. He backed away as far he his neck, and then torso would let him until he almost fell backwards. Frankie's creeping finger turned into a helpful grabber.

With a good tug, Frankie pulled Chad up again and closer to her. Their faces were very close; she hadn't given it that much thought before but Chad was pretty cute; his eyes were hazel, they weren't one single color.

Chad put his hand over her green one and smiled. Frankie gulped, but tried to stay cool- she failed and sent a spark up Chad's arm.

The poor ghoul was then worried that her little quirk would scare the kind normie. He impressed her by smiling wider and saying. "You felt that too, right?"

"Umm, I don't know." She was getting excited but didn't want to look like a dork, so Frankie let him talk more.

"The shift in time and space that makes you feel like your ten feet in the air. Did that make sense?" Chad felt like her was being stupid, but liked that it was face to face with a girl nice enough to not mock him.

"Uh-huh." Frankie wasn't sure that what it was, but she did like how he talked.

….

The others were just leaving the Cursed Cave of Regrettable Choices. Deuce and Cleo were walking with Lilth. Discussing her regrettable choice by trying to get together with Romulus.

"What can I say? I get weak-kneed for tall, hairy men." The reformed monster-hunter admitted, "It's a pity he had no idea of how to use his hands, he just rustled up my hair !"

"Oh. My. Ra!" Cleo was so outraged Deuce's snakes curled behind his head in concern.

"I know! This haircut cost more than a car and he slobbers all over it!" Lilth put a hand to her forehead in self-pity.

"Not that, _this!_" The girl in wraps held up her iCoffin.

From the Ghostly Gossip, there was a picture of Frankie and Chad holding hands while looking at the shoreline.

"Oh no." Because he knew the Fearsquad very well, Deuce guessed Chad probably wouldn't live past tonight.

Cleo hit the Emergency button on her iCoffin. One presses and everyone on the Emergency list would get there in a minute.

They beat their records and got there in forty-five seconds.

Frankie wasn't on the Emergency list so she didn't know her friends were gathering. She walked with Chad to the bathroom behind the Snack Shack.

"I'll be right back." Frankie told him, though she didn't want to let go of his hand.

"And I'll be right here- forever if I have to. I will not move!" Chad dramatically stomped his foot in the sand to plant himself there.

_He's funny_, Frankie thought. She covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile then went into the bathroom.

No other ghoul would've made him this elated. Frankie was the sweetest with a great sense of humor and an amazingly hopeful view of the world. And she sincerely liked him, Chad, for all he was- he really appreciated that.

"Excuse us?" Asked the high pitch voice of the first ghoul who was relatively accepting of him that morning.

Chad turned around to see Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen, Lagoona, Ghoulia and Abbey in a grumpy half circle.

"Hi ladies, what can I do for you as I stand in this spot?" Chad was clueless to how miffed they were.

"You can step away from the bathroom and leave Frankie alone." Clawdeen suggested her claws were bigger than Chad remembered.

Chad didn't drop his goofy smile, but if Claire were there she could see him go serious. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"This isn't a request, it's a warning- it will soon be a threat if you don't listen to us very carefully." Cleo walked closer to him, Chad was blown away with how shiny her skin was.

"Frankie is too good for you." Cleo told him flat out.

"She is like precious snow-flake; beautiful, rare and every monster loves her." Abbey told him in her rough voice, full of adoration for the ghoul who was her first friend.

"But she loves a hopeless case, her big heart searches for dhe good in everyone." Draculaura thought of the previous pity-parties Frankie gave attention to: Andy, Jackson, Holt, a gargoyle boy with Daddy issues…

"I know all this- it's what I love about her." Chad told them, and he did mean it. "I get you guys don't like this cause I-"

"Hit on all of us like mutant-ducks in a shooting game?" Clawdeen offered- Chad didn't know why but her nasally voice made her hot. Yes, he loved Frankie but he couldn't lie about how beautiful the others were.

Chad tried to say something in his defense, but Cleo held up a royal hand.

"Save your breath. Leave now and we'll let Frankie down gently with the truth that you're a worst flirt than Heath Burns."

Draculaura and Lagoona felt the burn in that from across the half-circle.

Stiff upper lip and jaw set, Chad kindly told them. "I'm not going."

The ghouls were surprised; Cleo voiced it by asking, "Excuse you?"

"I really like Frankie and would be a moron to let this chance slip away. I know you girls will kill me if I so much as forget her last name and I can live with that. So, challenged accepted." Chad held out a hand to shake Cleo's.

The princess liked confident boys, but she didn't like that this one wasn't following her order. Ghoulia next to her questioned how stupid this normie boy was. Draculaura stayed tough on the outside (like a really tough rabbit), but her insides were spinning with the joy of seeing a brave, romantic gesture. Abbey and Clawdeen liked that idea that this gave them a chance to eventually beat his horny-ass.

Lagoona had bigger eyes than the others by nature; she also had a calmer personality than the rest of them and thought they shouldn't shelter Frankie too much. "You're on, mate. "

The Sea-creature's hand was slimy but Chad just geeked out in the inside. He was ready to let it go, but Lagoona hung on to him for a second.

"Don't forget about our super senses that let us, our boyfriends and every other monster know how Frankie's doing. Just a tip." Lagoona's big pretty pink lips had a few rows of teeth behind them.

"Tip taken." Chad took his hand back and relished in the fact that so many ghouls were in one spot at one time. It was a feast for his eyes. He then heard a gasp and saw that Frankie had returned.

"Oh, you guys aren't grilling him are you!?" Frankie ran up to put an arm in front of Chad in defense.

"No, luv, just welcoming him into the family." Lagoona told her friend, she also saw how Frankie's hand held tightly on Chad's shoulder. Chad put his hand over it and smiled at his wonderful girlfriend.

With suspicious eyes, Frankie examined her friends. They all looked normal and content. She naively trusted that they had done nothing to embarrass her.

….

It was nighttime at Gloom Beach. All the monster teenagers were at tables that faced a large stage. There were glowing flowers in the centers of all the tables and they floated above the kids' heads. Draculaura and Clawd shared a table with Clawdeen and Toralei. The wolfman was trying to get use to seeing his sister get groomed by the werecat he thought she hated.

"Is it veird for you?" his adorable girlfriend asked him; Clawdeen didn't hear them because Toralei had her ears folded. They were play-fighting. Even if Toralei were a dude, seeing his sister nibbled on would still gross out Clawd.

"Nope, not at all. It's totally cool. I'm fine with this. Totally fine with this." He then heard his sister say something about a birthmark.

He made a growling sound, which cued Draculaura to rub behind his ear.

Slow Moe was sitting next to Ghoulia when she moaned a question the Cleo next to her.

"We didn't threaten Toralei because she and Clawdeen aren't trying to date. They're just playing around, it won't last the night." The Mummy waited for her boyfriend to agree with her, but Deuce wasn't listening.

The gorgon was playing a game on his iCoffin. Cleo had the urge to stick it in his drink.

Lagoona and Gil shared a table with Jackson and Claire.

"There's been music playing all day- loud, fun music. How come Holt hasn't come out?" The Fresh-water creature asked Jackson.

It wasn't he missed the loud blue DJ, Gil was just honestly curious.

"Oh, I'm taking medication to repress the imbalance in my body." Jackson happily told the amphibian.

It creeped her out that he was suffocating a part of himself, but Lagoona put on a grin for Jackson's new control. "Wow, mate, that's neat."

"Yeah, it is! All thanks to Clarie's pharmacist dad." Jackson put a hand on Claire's.

"We haven't seen Holt since Jackson transferred." Claire told them.

Operetta was walking with a drummer-ghost she met at a party. "We have." The redheaded southern bell whispered as they walked by then away from the 'normie' couple.

Heath and Abbey were pigging out at the table she shared with Frankie.

With a full mouth, Heath said, "You're magnificent when you eat."

Abbey tore a large portion of meat off a bone. "Am glad that you notice."

It was nice to see her friends in love but Frankie wished Chad hadn't mysteriously left her there. He said he'd be back in a jiff but she didn't know what a jiff was.

Then someone tapped on a microphone from the stage. It was Chad, with a mic and with the Grim Choir behind.

"Hello peoples of Monster High!" the normie met no applause, and that did not stop him. "I just wanna say how awesome today was, cause you are all such cool people and I speak for all the normies here today for grateful I am to be here tonight."

Lilth was sharing a table with Three-Head Fred. She leaned other to tell the Swedish speaking head, "I'm not associated with him."

"And maybe I came on a little strong today." He head a murmur of agreement with that. "And I just want to let yall know…"

Draculaura and Clawdeen shared a look that said 'here comes a weepy apology'.

"The train doesn't stop there!" The perpetually chipper normie boy threw a fist in the air.

Claire tried to cover her face. Only Frankie and Deuce threw their fists up.

Cleo shot her boyfriend an annoyed look.

"What? I like his fearlessness." Cleo saw reflection in his sunglasses; it was one of the perks and reasons she loved him.

"So, some body told me you guys loved to dance. Which is pretty convenient cause I love to sing." Frankie started sparking at how cool her boyfriend was.

"I'd like to dedicate this little number to my ghoul, the greastest ghoul Monster High has ever witnessed- Frankie Stein." Chad gestured to where he saw Frankie's sparks.

The lady monsters went 'aww', Frankie blushed but was extremely excited to hear which ballad he was go with.

"Hit it, boys!" Chad told the male choir behind him.

Half the boys started to sing and the other half began to whistle. Everyone recognized the beat; they thought it was less of a romantic song and more of a giant innuendo but with Frankie so jazzed no one said anything.

Chad looked very cute when he began,

"_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Let me know_

_(_he pointed to Frankie)_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_

_And we start real slow_

(Chad puckers his lips)_You just put your lips together_

_And you come real close_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_ (Chad starts to dance)

_Here we go!"_

The stage becomes less dark with bursts of light coming from all sides. It looked like Frankie's sparks when she got excited.

Chad got off the stage, dancing smoothly as he sang,

"_I'm betting you like people_ (Claire and Gil were watching him warily)

_And I'm betting you love freak mode_ (Jackson looked around nervously)"

Chad only touched the back of Frankie's chair and turned his attention to the were-kids plus Draculaura's table.

"_And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls_

_And stroke your little ego"_

The ladyloves make faces that say, 'are you kidding me?'. Draculaura claps because she thinks Frankie might've picked a good one for once!

Chad puts his head between Cleo and Deuce.

"_I bet you I'm guilty your honor_

_That's just how we live in my genre"_

The Mummy was trying not to look impressed by his voice.

"_Who in the hell done paved the road wider?"_

He wiggled around the zombies.

"_There's only one flo, and one rida"_

He went to his best-goth-friend and pretend to look ashamed,

"_I'm a damn shame_,( snapped his fingers for a pretend waiter)

_Order more champagne; pull a damn hamstring_ (raises leg in the like)

_Tryna put it on ya_"

Chad dances away on one leg, Lagoona admired the grace.

"_Bet your lips spin back around corner_ (Chad's face is touching Gil's tank)

_Slow it down baby take a little longer._ (Abbey smiles at wink towards her. Heath doesn't mind because he thinks the wink was directed to him. Chad jumps back on stage. He starts stomps in union with the choir.)

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Let me know (_Chad's confidence rose as the monster's danced in their seats)

_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_

_And we start real slow,"_

Chad continues to sing the chorus as he looks in Frankie's direction. The song and boy invite her to join the stage.

Frankie wasn't trained in dancing, but she was so free and happy with herself it made her dancing lovely.

Seeing her enjoy herself with a nice guy- a dorky but nice guy, Jackson liked that. Chad was a guy who would treat her well and always be himself with her.

In the back of his mind Jackson imagined how Holt would be jealous and angry. Holt would scream at how cutesy and stupid that Chad was teaching Frankie how to whistle on stage. He watched their lips playfully getting closer as they danced.

If Holt came out he'd jump on stage and ruin the present. In this present Jackson was with Claire and hurt their healthy, quiet relationship. And while most of the monsters weren't crazy about Frankie choosing a normie, they looked impressed with Chad's style and vocals.

"_Go girl you can twerk it_

_Let me see you whistle while you work it_

_I'mma lay it back, don't stop it_,"

By this verse, Frankie's eyes grew tranquil, with a hint of a thunderstorm behind them.

Chad saw that as a good sign, so he dropped his torso down a few inches and Frankie, in sync, did the same.

"_'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me,"_

She felt so loose, her right hand slipped off. It climbed up Chad's side and tickled his neck, but he never lost the beat. He straightens up and looked so good while doing it.

"_Now, shawty let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh_ (Frankie's hand was hanging off Chad's cheek)

_Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh!"_

Frankie rejoined her hand to the rest of her and she planted a kiss on Chad.

The Choir had a single member belt, "_BLOW MY WHIIIISTLE!"_

The other boys of the Grim club kept up with the Chorus while their leading skeleton took Chad's vocal place.

The world under Chad was spinning and every ounce of him was warm and light.

Clawdeen silently gasped, then she pushed past Clawd to hold hands with an equally ecstatic Draculaura.

"That was-"

"I know!"

"And they-"

"I Know!"

"And we-"

"I KNOW!"

The little vampire thought her heart would explode. "That was fangtastic!"

She started tearing up. Clawd didn't get fully get what was going on, but when in doubt he hugged his ghoul.

His ghoul's best-friend wouldn't cry, but she put a paw to her heart.

Toralei's big green eyes asked what the drama was about.

"That was Frankie's first kiss!" The werewolf told her ghoul.

Toralei was actually touched. "That is so sweet. And just for the record, anyone can beat this guy if and after he breaks her heart?"

"More the scarier." Her werewolf confirmed.

Chad had a hand on the small of Frankie's back. He felt her stitches; they were little bits of metal along her below-average temperature. She was so awesome. Chad loved her because she was special, good and real.

Frankie didn't think she was kissing Chad as a protest for normie and monster relations. She was kissing him because he was really fun, cool and unafraid- heck- interested in monsters!

Their kiss broke and Frankie took a good look at his said that Chad liked her- the girl she was, not the monster experience everyone thought he was after.

Chad smiled as he said, "_Gonna show you how to do it- do it- do it!"_

He kept his hand around Frankie's reconnected wrist and sang to the audience.

"_HERE WE GO!"_

The students of Monster High cheered their performance.


	3. Betrothed

This has nothing to do with the previous chapter. This is a separate idea.

All belongs to Mattel, even your soul. ENJOY.

RHIUGHRIGHRIGROIGO3-0202-DEPIONCMOPEMFPIEFNUOEHF83UE9 2JDOEMFCK;ENFL4MR;L4MT5L;NTUOHFGYEGDYFEWTUYCDVEUY

In the De Nile home, Cleo's servants were painting her nails. Her plans were to go out with Deuce that night. Then leave very early the next morning to get to Fearleading practice she scheduled. That was her life and the Princess was happy with it.

Cleo's attention was deciding whether to wear clusters of rubies or a string of rubies.

In her doorway appeared a tall, boney man wrapped in ancient bandages. His eyes were the only things that glowed in the dark hall way.

"Hi Daddy, I'm just getting ready for my sleepover's at Ghoulia's." The young princess fibbed.

"My dear, there has been a change of plans." The former pharaoh told his second child.

The last time he said that to her, Cleo was locked in a tomb for five-thousand years.

* * *

"Whatever happened to Cleo?" Frankie asked her friends on Saturday afternoon.

The ghouls were at Monster High's auditorium, discussing why Cleo hadn't shown up yet.

"She doesn't call, doesn't text- I wake up at the crack of dawn for nothing!" Clawdeen complained, she was filing her claws in preparation to tear Cleo's skirt apart.

Draculaura giggled as a thought popped in her head. "Maybe her sleepover laster longer that expected."

Cleo's gorgon boyfriend walked up to her Fearleading squad.

"Hey, you ghouls seen Cleo?" Deuce asked, sounding a little miffed.

"She stand you up too?" The werewolf with the least amount of patience for Cleo asked.

"Yeah. And after wasting a night waiting, I went to her house- or atleast what's left of it." The snakes on his head were not happy.

Frankie became scared. "What do you mean, what's left of it?!"

"I mean, the structure is there but the lights, crocodiles and cars are all gone." Deuce came to them hoping Cleo was there to explain- this was starting to worry him.

Draculaura gasped in panic. "Maybe they were chased away by an angry mob!"

"Cleo's family never had that problem." Deuce informed the pig-taild vampire.

"*GASP* An angry team of archeologists!" She needed a protein-shake to calm her nerves, she started digging in her purse.

Clawdeen padded her bestfriend on the back and tried to comfort them by saying, "Look, I'm sure there'a a logical explanation for all this."

And in comes a moan from Ghoulia; the blue-haired darling with all the answers.

"Cleo left you a video?" Frankie asked, hoping this was a good sign and her friend was okay.

Ghoulia moaned sadly as she held up a USB with a gold scarab hanging from the end. 'Actually, it's a video for all of us', is what they translated from her second moan.

Frankie called Lagoona, Abbey and Spectra to hear Cleo's message.

When they were all there, Ghoulia plugged in the USB and they clicked the only file- the video.

Up popped a recording of Cleo in what looked like a hotel room. She was posed in the classic Egyptian profile; she looked her usual self, covered with bandages and gold.

"Friends, acquaintances, loyal subjects- you can call off the search parties. Your queen is in her fabulous condition and in no turmoil at all."

"If this is her calling wolf, I am leaving right now." Clawdeen stated before Abbey shushed her.

"You are all wondering with I didn't grace you with my presence when I promised. (Cleo looked very calm as she said this)I'd apologize if I did anything wrong; instead I will give an explanation. First of all, I'm leaving Monster High."

"How does dhis explain anything?" Draculaura asked, folding her lacy sleeves.

"Quiet, this is getting good!" Spectra's wispy voice exclaimed.

"Yes, my grand reign over the school will end sooner than I expected- alas, I do not leave it to go to mud. Here are my last demands.

Frankie, you are to become the new captain,"

Part of her wanted to say voltage(!) but more of her was scared to hear the part about Cleo transferring.

"What you lack in wisdom, grace or apprehension, you make up for in style and spunk. I am confident you will continue to make the school proud.

Clawdeen. For longer than I care to remember, you've been a venomous bite in my neck."

The werewolf's eyes were half opened. "I hope she left me a car."

"You are also the most stunning monster I've ever known to work on a budget. Continue this glorious track-record, I look forward to the day when I buy your labels." Cleo's teal eyes were sincere in the video.

That made the werewolf's ears drop.

"Draculaura, I know deep down you're not the simpleton you pretend to be. By my demand, stop acting like it. No one who knows to put a Hattie Carnage on layaway is a moron; remove and burn the pigtails for Ra's sake!"

Tears were forming in the vampire's eyes.

"Abbey, dear, sweet, eccentric Abbey. People will tell you to stop being weird and foreign but I find it charming in a kitschy sort of way. Protect the others, they're bound to be loss without me."

"I know not what she mean by 'kitschy' but am liking her quick proclamations." The yeti told her friends.

"Lagoona, I borrowed a necklace with a row of pearls on it. I'm keeping it to remember you by. Oh, and drop Gil, I know a zirconium-rate man when I see one and you could catch much better."

Between losing her grandmother's necklace and the analogy of her boyfriend, Lagoona felt a little soggy about Cleo's goodbye to her.

"And last but far from least, Ghoulia. You are brilliant and more amazing than I've allowed you realize. It was an honor being your friend."

Trembling lip, Ghoulia wanted to pause the video but the others didn't allow her because the more video-Cleo talked, the higher their fear grew.

"That is what I have to tell my two best friends and other treasured acquaintances. I know you're all wonder why I am saying these things over a recording instead of to your faces. (Cleo began to look a tiny bit glum) It's because, well, I won't have the chance to do it in the future.

You see, I am (the mummy bit her lips as she looked to the sky. Then she looked back at the camera with a strained smile.) I'm getting married."

Everyone's eyes jumped out of their heads. Draculaura screamed in glee then hoped over to Deuce.

"When's the big day!? Why didn't you mention it!? Where are you registered!?" This was so exciting to her!

"It's not to Deuce, Draculaura." The Cleo in the video said, the little vampire when from ecstatic to empathetically heartbroken.

"You see, ghouls, I am royalty. And to keep the bloodline pure I must make personal sacrifices for the sake of my ancestors." Cleo kept her haughty head high, but those who knew her well enough could see she was breaking down.

"This is my burden as one of noble birth goes through and I don't expect any of you to understand. I know you would judge my family's traditions which is why none of you are invited to my wedding and I hope to never see any of you again. Spectra, this is my payment to you for years of service. (with dramatic hand gestures) Go forth and spread this news to everyone; I am not ashamed of upholding my duties as a princess, I just couldn't find the time to tell you all with the move and the picking of flowers and such."

"She's joking, right?" Lagoona asked, looking at the others to see if anyone else was in on it.

"This is the last message I direct only to you ghouls. You have my blessing to spread the word of my forever departure of this world into the adult world of blissful matrimony. Tell my adoring public their idol will appear in time in periodicals of high class and the prestigious. And tell Deuce..."

Heart in a painful twist, Deuce along with Cleo's friends waited for the video to make the last twenty seconds worth it all.

Cleo looked vulnerable and beautiful as she ended the video with, "Good bye."

The video was done and Cleo left them nothing.

Draculaura broke the silence with, "So, dhat's it? Cleo is gone forever into the unknown."

'No, this was a cry for help.' Ghoulia's moan told them.

"Cleo's the biggest diva Monster High has ever seen- she wouldn't leave in secret, she'd leave with a blazing show." Frankie agreed, not just in hopes to see her friend again but because she knew more was coming.

"This is the start of a great scandal! I'm going to begin research right now!" Spectra zoomed away back to her laptop.

"She definitely wouldn't get married without her ghouls there." Clawdeen had her claws on her hips, she thought this reeked with foul play.

"Ladies, there isn't going to be any wedding." Deuce's snake hissed in fury, though his voice stayed cool and dry. "Funeral, maybe, but no one is getting married with me around."

"We're going on monster hunt, ghouls. We'll need to change!" Frankie informed the group. Operation Find Cleo was a-go.

* * *

In the oldest, and most luxurious hotel in North America, Ramese De Nile hosted an engagement party for his daughter. He had betrothed his young, lovely daughter to a Maharaja for her greater good. Hers, and the promise of powers inherited for his grandchildren when they had a royal Naga for a father.

Tradition and beauty were still alive in his world, even after thousands of years of dust and crumbles. And a small perk of all this was Ramses would never heard the word 'dude' ever again.

The Mummy had no idea that his daughter sent a message to her friends to save her from his plans. He was clueless to the fact that they had traced his family's where-abouts and were posing as waiters in the very dining room the De Niles were hosting.

Cleo expected her friends to have found her by this time. She was dressed to reflect her father's ancient dream and styled to fit her modern taste. Sitting at the throne besides her twisted older sister, Cleo smiled hid her misery under prepared chit-chat. The guests at the party were her father's followers and what was left of the enchanted world's royalty.

"I wonder which is your fiancé, little sis. How about the green gentlemen with the three extra chins. Hubba hubba!" Nefra was loving her sister's predicament.

"Remind me again how you weaseled your way out of this. I mean, you have much less time than I do to find a husband." The two were all smiles and waves to their guests.

"According to the doctors I'm barren. Thank you, Isis." Nefra looked up to the Egyptian goddess in gratitude.

_She always gets everything! _Cleo had a new reason to hate her sister, other than on principal of her being evil. To get through this, Cleo needed more drink; she held out a chalice for a waitress to fill. She didn't pay attention to the staff, nor to the short vampire wearing a fake mustache who poured the unhappy princess more bitter smelling liquid.

This was a nightmare coming true, but Draculaura still took time to appreciate how awesome Cleo's platforms were. She went back to her team of students-wearing-mustaches when Ramses's servant made the announcement that it was time for the couple to meet.

The gorgon in the the waiter's costumes cracked his knuckles. "I can't wait."

"Ladies and gentlemonsters bow down to the Maharaja!" An elephant-faced servant proclaimed.

The crowd, De Niles and waiters all looked in the direction of the door frame the Maharaja was expected to come through. There were transparent curtains over the door, and a figure of a tall, wide-built man came into view.

For a minute, Cleo thought this might not be as bad as she feared.

And then the figure came from behind the curtains to show a child with a very large hat on. It wasn't particularly Indian or traditional, the Maharaja just thought it was a good time to be fancy.

The boy under the hat was a monster about twelve years of age; chubby, had round glasses on and wore clashing colors.

Cleo's mask of indifference broke; she tried to scream but her voice wasn't working.

Nefera's voice was fine though as she whispered. "Oh my Ra! Scaly, can't do algebra and no sense of fashion; just your type!"

Across the room, the waiters who were there to support and rescue Cleo were cracking up and trying to cover it.

"Well, he's a cutie." Frankie said, biting on her hand to keep from laughing.

"Dudes, no one could pound that!" Deuce tried imagining in lecture...it wasn't working, he felt tears coming on.

"Should we get them silverware or an all-day pass to Wizzy World?!" Lagoona's chuckling could not be contained.

"Oh, oh, I have one!" Abbey said, they all went quiet to listen to her, "He short and baby!"

They all ran into the kitchen so they could laugh without taking the spotlight away from Cleo and her groom-to-be.

In the certain of all the attention, Cleo had to angle her torso so the Maharaja could reach her hand. She felt ridiculous and prayed to her Gods that her friends, nor anybody, would ever see her now.

"Excuse me," Cleo looked down with unhidden disgust at the twerp he father betrothed her to. "I may wet the bed later. I just though you should know because as my wife we're to share a bed soon."

Not believing this was her reality, the shimmering diva smiled and waved and let her body go numb.

* * *

In her hotel suite, Cleo was finally alone. Her 'fiancé' was in his own room, with his toy box and chocolate milk. The other De Niles were at the party still, but she couldn't take it anymore. She told her father the excitement was making her woozy so he allowed her to retire for the night.

Her back to the door, Cleo took a few deep breaths. When she felt she did that enough, Cleo let out one grand De Nile shriek. The glass windows were all shatter proof but the mirrors didn't make it.

"Geez, did you have the fish?"

The voice who said that terrified her because if this hope was misleading, it would crush the last of her sanity. Cleo turned around to see what looked like her boyfriend in a waiter's outfit. Deuce had a mustache over his happy-go-lucky grin ad was leaning in her closest door way in total ease.

"Shut up and come here." Cleo demanded, though she met him half way. She walked into his hug and felt better. This was the real Deuce and he was there when she needed him- like always.

She didn't start crying because she refused to show weakness to anyone. Also, she didn't feel weak just drained with what was going on.

With her arms dangling with golden sleeves still around Deuce, she leaned back to ask, "What took you so long?"

"I've been here all night. Me and the ladies of Monster High were privileged enough to see the dude your dad picked out for you." He had a very cute smile- Cleo hated it a bit right then.

"Oh My Ra! I do not even want to get started on that...that thing!" She shivered at the image of the brat.

That was cool with Deuce. "Okay, babe, how about the plan to bust you out of this wedding?"

Cleo shook her head, her long earrings chimed. "I don't want to start on that yet, either."

"Then what do you wanna talk about?" While that other stuff was important, Deuce listened to his girlfriend and wouldn't bring up what she didn't want to talk about until later.

"I really don't feel like talking." With two perfectly manicured nails, Cleo played with loosening his bow-tie. "I'm suffering from a killer headache (her lips curled back) and you know the cure for that."

Above his sunglasses Deuce's eyebrow raised and his snakes hissed in delight. "One second."

Deuce grabbed his iCoffin from his back pocket and texted the waiting ghouls not to come into Cleo's room until morning; late morning.

* * *

In the early mourning, Cleo stretched as she shifted into consciousness. She was still in bed and so was Deuce. His sunglasses fell off during the night, this was one of those rare opportunities to see his blank face. He was adorable as ever, but Deuce's face was incomplete without his shades.

His snakes were sleeping peacefully on the pillows, coiled and lightly snoring. Cleo stroke them not to wake him up, but just to feel him. Deuce slept on his back and she was on her left side. Marriage or not, she promised herself she'd keep Deuce in her life.

"Are those his scales, or a tattoo?" The Maharaja poked his head between Cleo's shoulder and neck.

Cleo let out a scream and pulled the sheets closer to her exposed torso. The scream woke Deuce- the first thing he did was check his face, then with closed eyes felt around for his sunglasses. He found them on the side of the bed and turned to check on Cleo.

"Little dude, when did you get here?!" Deuce asked, then put his pillow in front of Cleo for protection.

The Maharaja wasn't unembarrassed by their nudity and didn't mind that they were. "I came in just a few minutes ago. Cleo, I wanted us to discuss things over a breakfast on the balcony."

"We're not suppose to meet until noon, what in Ra's name do you want?!" The mummy princess figured her life was doomed now, so what would a little screaming do except release some frustration.

The Maharaja wasn't put off by her screaming or apparent anger. He felt a bit guilty for assuming she was ready so early but that's all he was aware of; his own rudeness.

"I'd like to talk about a plan of strategy to get out of his marriage, while we're alone." The little boy with the lower half of a snake admitted.

"Uhh..." Deuce didn't decide what made him more uncomfortable.

"It's alright, servant, you may listen. I'm sure you know if you betrayed a De Nile she has the right to chop your head off. I'm choosing to trust you." For a much younger boy, he talked with amazing assurance.

"I've yet to let a dude down. Please continue." The gorgon sat in a better position, he rubbed his girlfriend's back to soothe her.

"Thank you. (he turned to Cleo) Now don't take any offense to this but I'd prefer not to settle down just yet." There was carefulness in eyes as he said this.

"Is that a fact?" The young mummy, only wearing wraps around her ankles, asked sarcastically.

"You are a lovely girl, and maybe in difference circumstances it could work out but as my forced betrothed, I cannot see love or even attraction happening between us." The Maharaja hoped very hard that he wasn't hurting her.

This outraged Cleo, "Do you need a new prescription?! Look at me! You could be so lucky to have me as your queen!"

"I'm sure I would, but I'd rather find real love than this political nonsense our fathers came up with." The boy was getting on Deuce's good side.

"Listen to him, babe, he's wise beyond his years." He had no idea how much Cleo wanted to throw them both out a window.

"Thank you." The Maharaja got that a lot but he still appreciated the servant's support. "May we come together as comrades to find solution to this conundrum?"

In her head Cleo was listing all ways to rip this brat apart. Before she said anything to jeopardize her future, Deuce joyful told his young ally, "We're in, dude!"

In good spirits, the Maharaja high-fived the fist Deuce held out. _My life has officially gone insane now_, Cleo thought.

Deuce promised they'd be ready in fifteen minutes. The Maharaja said that was fine and slithered off the bed.

"I'll send another servant to help with the cleaning." The Maharaja was looking at the clothes and jewelry scattered on the floor- he found Deuce to be a pleasant creature but a weak maid.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here so early?" The Maharaja asked Deuce.

Deuce chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, thinking whether the truth was optional or not.

Cleo covered him with, "I'm scared being alone in the dark."

"I see, as a child I was scared of Normies in my closest." The Maharaja didn't smile during the whole conversation but felt progress was made. He left the two alone and went to wait for them on the balcony.

"That was weird." Cleo said, relaxing now that she didn't have to hide her body.

"I love him." Even with his girlfriend making an 'are-you-stupid' face at him, Deuce continued with, "If you won't marry him I will. That kid was hilarious and awesome!"

Cleo hit him with a fluffy pillow. He didn't knock off his sunglasses, but it did start a little battle in bed. With some effort, Deuce was pinned down. He didn't mind because the view was nice, Cleo's hair became drapes around his face.

"What would you monsters be without me?" The Mummy asked, although she already had it in her head they're shrivel and squirm pointlessly.

"Depressed?" Deuce knew that was the right answer because it resulted in Cleo kissing the front face of his snake-hawk. He found his fake mustache on her diamond belly-button.


	4. Hyde Stands Out

How I wish there was more to read or see about Jackson/Holt. They have a unique situation that makes me miss my time with United States of Tara. If you don't know, it's a tv show about a woman with multiple personalities. It was brilliant and the complexity of loving one person who's 7 persons, each with their own agenda but still relating to the center soul, was wonderful to view.

Anyway, I vote for more Jackson Jekyll!

I also wish I could write more than just stories about 'who's dating who' but until I come up with a worthy adversary for these kids, I'll provide the best fluff possible.

* * *

Life outside of Monster High was a better. That didn't mean the Normie life was flawless, but Jackson didn't feel like an outcast because of his skin anymore.

He was pale but not ghostly, soft but not gelatinous, a little on the skinny side but he couldn't compete with the dancing skeletons.

In the Normie school Jackson didn't have to compete with anything! Well, on the Chess club- which was more vigorous compared to the serene atmosphere of the Zombie filled Chess club- but Jackson was still very happy at his new school.

And there was Claire; smart, independent, secretly sweet Claire. Jackson never imagined he'd had such a great girl interested in him. Low and behold, Claire liked him and helped him keep the monster called Holt inside. They had a cool, calm, normal relationship and that was all Jackson wanted.

"Yeeaaaah, right!"

Jackson knew that voice from the dozens of online videos of Holt throwing fits in clubs, having 8-ways in pools and taking stupid dares. Now Jackson was hearing the shrill voice while alone in his room.

"Shut up, Holt." Jackson said as he putt on his sneakers.

"Oh, not pretending I don't exist now are we? Does Claire-Bear know?" Holt teased, he sounded so smug.

"Claire knows you don't pop up at school any more- she knows I can go through a whole day as myself. She knows I like her as much as she likes me." Jackson took a turn at being smug, "More than she likes you even."

"I got a string of ladies to call back on." Holt wasn't bruised in the slightest. "The ladies I meet at night are so fine!"

Holt imitated a car engine. Jackson found it revolting; even more so because Holt wasn't lying. Jackson stayed Jackson during the day but at night Holt went out. This was kept on the down-low by Jackson telling everyone the pills he took to keep Holt contained made him drowsy.

Claire believed him; Jackson let her believe this because he wanted to believe he did have control.

Holt became angsty. "Not as fine as Franken-Fine, though."

"Frankie had the most class of all the ghouls you went after." Jackson remembered how gracious Frankie was, how patience- then reminded himself of Claire's great book collection.

"Yeah, how'd I go wrong there? Oh, yeah, Urkel jumped in just when things were getting good!" Holt raged in Jackson's head.

The blue boy was not in the room, but it was real when Jackson punched his left arm with his right.

"Oww! Hey, that is old news Holt!" Jackson tried to keep cool so he wouldn't change and let all of Holt out.

The cardigan-wearing boy was getting ready for a double date; he and Claire with Frankie and Chad.

"And tonight's headline; my baby girl is getting her cherry popped by a Normie maybe lamer than you. Well, that skinny-chicken can dance at least." Holt tried to be as fair as he could.

Jackson saw right through that fake humility. "He sings better than you too."

To hurt Jackson, and prove a point, Holt hit a high note most falsettos only dream of reaching.

"Gesh! Frankie's lucky she got out when she did- you're nutjob!" Jackson yelled at the horrible monster he shared a life with.

"Says the dude talking to himself." Holt pretended to gasp. "Oh wait, you're cured! You aren't lying to Claire-Bear about nothing!"

"That's a double negative!" Holt's incorrect grammar worked in songs, but Jackson still disapproved.

"And that's denial. You lie about the pills, you lie about liking her two-tons of make-up, about being cool with that tool Chad smooching her in front of all my friends!Holt got more obnoxious when mad. "And I'm looking for trouble in/all the right places /Finding these angels have filthier faces than mine /All the time!"

Jackson walked to his bathroom to grab the three pills Claire's pharmacist doctor gave him. He was about to swallow them down when he saw Holt in his mirror. Not behind Jackson, but instead of seeing his face with glasses and black hair there was an identical face with a tattoo and ridiculous red flames.

"Before I drown you in Fluphenazine, let me educate you on something; I am over Frankie, happy with Claire and will bless the world with a Holt-free existence whether I'm thanked or not." Jackson told the face in his mirror.

The mirror image smirked. "Girl, why you talking crazy?"

Djery47feoifhfh489fgiuencpi3 jf-49fi048yf47fghubneknfoij8hG7 8GC8EUFBUFH9

It was the first time Frankie had been to a Normie restaurant. She found it amazing how all the waiters looked the same. The corners lacked cobwebs and the drinks smelled more like chemicals in her dad's lab than she was use to but Frankie was just so excited Chad brought her out. Although he'd never complain, she worried he didn't well to the fresh food they served at her favorite places. Chad promised he enjoyed what he caught, but most of it ran off the plate before she was done with hers.

The green girl also thought it was neat that there was a stage and an open mic.

Claire was at the table with them, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. Maybe it was because Jackson was twenty minutes late that Claire felt the need to tell Chad,

"Stop bringing Frankie to places that let you- if she's not going to say it, I am- it's getting bor-ring!"

Chad was relieved Frankie was in the restroom when his 'best'friend said this to him.

"I'm sure Jackson is on his way." Chad told her, trying to make her less mean.

It embarrassed Claire when Frankie arrived back at the table at that moment. Frankie felt embarrassed too; she remembered what it was like when she tried dating Jackson. He made you like him with his kind eyes, big brain and noodle arms then leave you cold with his…complication of never making it.

The worst part was Frankie saw Claire wasn't going to get what made up for Jackson's lost. Or who, she thought…

"I have a bad feeling." Claire told the inter-species couple.

The two too-nice creatures smiled and tried to brush off her suspicion.

"I'm sure he's got a perfectly sound reason for being late." Frankie told her best-normie-friend.

Then everyone in the restaurant turned their heads at the shriek that entered the building.

"LOOK WHO'S BEEN LET OUT FOR GOOD BEHAVOUR!" Hyde screamed as he came closer to the group.

Chad's jaw dropped, Frankie bit her lip. Claire was miffed before; now she was very mad.

Holt was out and dressed as he liked, but the square glasses were new for him.

"Claire-Bear! I've been so alone in Jackson's mind- so alone." He tried sitting in Claire's lap as he said, "Would you hold me?"

Even though Holt Hyde said this in a pitiful voice, Claire still poked him with her fork. He jumped up and screamed again- in delight.

"Still a biter huh?" Hyde eyed her, trying to look past the unflattering baggy clothes she wore.

Hyde was use to stylish ghouls with nano-skirts; Claire stayed on his radar for being a But-Her-face-ain't-too-bad.

"How'd you naw through your chain?" Claire asked, even standing she had to reach to get Holt's throat.

"Got some peanut butter and jelly- my leg was so scrumptious!" Holt finished eyeing the goth's raindrop face tattoo and stared at Frankie's cheek scar.

"Though no where's near as sweet as the eye-candy that's now and forever, Franken-Fine." Hyde stood straight and flattened his voice when closer to Frankie.

"Sugar, you look better with every go around." Hyde told her, and then picked up her right hand to lick her index finger.

Frankie didn't remember letting him take it, but she sparked awake to steal it back. Just because a teeny, tiny part of her missed the Holt it didn't change the facts they had new people around.

"Holt, stuff has changed since you last came out, I'm now-"

"With a Normie and it's all great and goody, goody." Hyde rolled his eyes then smirked at Chad. "You the safe new brain she's going with?"

Chad put his hand on Frankie's shoulder and tried to stay civil. "Going steady. Easy does it, and does it a lot."

Claire couldn't think of a situation where that made sense.

Hyde was less impressed than her- but the part-fire-elemental made up his mind about Chad a long time ago. "I'll take out the brain part."

Frankie's teeny part that liked Hyde shriveled up at the little snipe.

"Holt," Frankie said in a serious tone, "I'd like you to leave us and bring Jackson's body back at a reasonable time tonight."

Hyde put a hand to his chest, like he'd been shot. "Whoa whoa whoa now! Are you asking me to leave? I just got here!"

With a great comment in her mouth, Claire was going to say something to tear into Hyde's soul. But she lost her chance when Holt screamed,

"UH- UH! When Holt Hyde lands somewhere, he doesn't leave until everyone is satisfied by his presence! Meaning I'll leave when everyone's ready to follow me anywhere!" The haughty monster declared.

"How are you gonna do that?" Chad asked- he meant to sound cool but Holt's screaming was getting to him.

"How'd you let Frankie take a crack at her batter's box?" Hyde delighted in Chad's knocked breath. Frankie blushed, making her look cuter than before; she was madder too, but he knew how to twist that out of her.

With a fluid twirl on his feet, Holt turned to the sound system he had to deal with on the popsicle-stage.

"It's like I'm in a 4th world country." Hyde wiped his forehead and went to play with the equipment he'd make work.

Frankie and Claire tried to come up with a game plan. Chad was miffed that Hyde was attempting to take his spot on the stage away that night.

"My plan is find a fichus and hit him over the head." Claire suggested, Chad didn't mind the idea.

The stage was small, decorated with fake palm trees and a light show better suited as a night-light. Hyde had set fire to worst.

On mic, he told his audience, "How ya'll doin? Awful, I know, I saw the fish they were serving- calling it broccoli surprise- it's frightful shame, but the economy ya know?"

Frankie had always liked Hyde's confidence and charm- when it wasn't an attack on people she liked.

"So, this little number is dedicated to The One that Got Away; we all had one (murmurs from the crowd) yeah, well, mine is here tonight. With a new man. An ugly man…okay, he's not ugly but clearly he's rich or dying of something, I dunno."

"Is that a stab at my hair?" The fragile Chad asked, Frankie pouted and patted his back.

"I just wanna him- I mean, everybody know, that I cannot be forgotten. Not with time, or pills or even really hard slaps to the face. Oh, you can try but I stand out in your minds." Holt had a mic and hand and a hand routine programed to this song invented no more than an hour ago.

"Petey, put a needle on the record!" Holt demanded from the rookie sound-guy behind the curtains. An early 90s, late 80s beat started- Hyde slapped the side of his pants to match the beat and began to sing,

"Open up your eyes take a look at me

Get the picture fixed in your memory

I've been driven by the rythm like the beat of a heart

And I won't stop until I start to stand out, STAND OUT!"

Frankie knew this song, and knew he was doing this to hurt her.

"Some people settle for the typical things

Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings

It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time

Before I move to the front of the line!"

The restaurant was getting into the flow- Holt hadn't left the stage but had so much animation in his one spot! Everyone liked it, except the girls sharing a table with Chad.

"Once you're watchin' every move that I make

You gotta believe that I got what it taaaaaaakes!"

Hyde jumped higher than any Normie could as he hit the note there.

"To stand out!

Above the crowd

Even if I gotta shout out loud!

Till mine is the only face you'll see (Hyde stared at Claire)

Gonna staaaaaand out till you notice me."

Something should've been done to stop him but Claire could only glare at him- she hoped her hate would melt his face off.

Hyde saw it and great stronger.

"If the squeaky wheel's always gettin the grease

I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace

And I'll do it all again, when I get it done

Until I become your number one!

No method to the madness and no means of escape

Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape

It ain't a question of how just a matter of when

You'll get the message that I'm tryin' to send?!"

For a guilty minute, Frankie felt that Hyde was staring right through her.

"If I can make you stop and take a look at me instead of just,"

She imagined Hyde was on the table now.

Walkin' by (moonwalking in Frankie's face)

There's nothin' that I wouldn't do

If it was gettin' you to notice (Hyde bent down to whisper in Frankie's ear)

I'm. A. Live"

Frankie blinked and saw in reality Hyde hadn't left the stage. He was still staring at her like a vicious, hungry coyote.

"All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove

I got whatever it taaaaakes! (Holt looked extra smug as he said)

It's a piece of cake,

(Cue small fireworks going off around him)

To stand out!

Above the crowd!

Even if I gotta **shout** out loud

Till mine is the only face you'll see!

Gonna stand out!

Stand out, hey!

**Stand out!**

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Chad thought the clashing-colored monster was talented, cool and a jerk.

"Gonna staaaaaaaaand out! (drop all music, and Hyde just says)

Till you notice me."

Hyde drops the mic, it makes an awful bang noise but over the clapping no one cares.

Claire decided then is her moment. She climbs up on stage to smack Hyde across his tattoo.

There are oohs from the crowd. Chad flinches in empathy. Frankies feels like she should but doesn't. She knows if she wasn't worried about her hand breaking off, she'd try it too.

Holt Hyde rubbed his face, and yelled at Claire," What?! I was gonna do 'Cold, Hard Bitch' for you next!"

"You are an interloper." Claire told the boy who looked too much like her boyfriend, oh, reminder there.

She slapped him on the other side. "That's towards Jackson for lying to me!"

Hyde was part crazy so he happily told her, "Glad you realized we're the same. I guess you should know now to test yourself cause I'm not exactly manogonized myself, sunshine."

"What the hell does that mean?" Claire was looking for a new reason to slap him.

With a very proud grin, Hyde said, "I've been sowing oats. Honey oats that is."

Slapping him wouldn't make them even- Claire left the stage to find a rusty knife.

To fight the rushing heart, Frankie tried pleading to Chad to keep at least him calm and collected.

"I swear, I'd never ask him to-" Chad held up a hand and looked at his ghoul softly.

"I know. That wasn't your fault." Chad kissed his girlfriend for reassurance. "I'll handle this."

Chad stood up and clapped for Hyde. "Sir, that was an excellent performance- you almost put what I had planned to shame. Almost."

Chad jumped on stage, smiled at Hyde- in such a kind way it threw the diva off guard.

Without malice, bad intentions or arrogance- Chad walked to the sound guy and asked to start his number now.

Hyde waited for a silly pop song to come on about enteral teenage love. He almost had an attack when he heard the beginning of a respectable song play.

On stage, the modest singer that was Chad began to sing,

"Oh, oh. I found a good woman, I found a job that pays.

The tide comes in, I watch it all wash away.

But I'm keeping it steady, that's just how I was raised ,"

Frankie's nerves were settled at the gentle music. It wasn't so much a gushy ballad as it was a rockabilly for the good souls.

"Head held up, walking tall into each broken wave And this heart grows tired,

Head held up walking tall into each breaking wave

'Cause the devil's (clap clap) in the details and he's taking his toll,

Sending good men down the foot trails of some lost lonely souls ,

And I say oh, oh

Rain don't change the sun

Jealous is the night when the morning comes

But it always comes…"

Hyde saw that Frankie was in love with the voice she heard. Hell, Hyde loved a good performance from the heart too but he needed to see it up close and personal.

Feeling a tooth come loose, Hyde walked to the bathroom of the restaurant. He grabbed a fry off a plate going to the kitchen and went into the men's room. In the first mirror he saw Jackson was there and waiting.

"I don't even know what to say." The dorky reflection Holt saw told himself.

"Saves me from pretending to listen." Hyde said, thinking he may have accidently eaten a salad piece. Eww.

"Are you happy now that's you've humiliated me? Claire? Frankie of all people!?" Jackson was wrong, he had a lot to say.

"It's what I came her for- that and to show off that I'm king in any domain." Hyde knew what a happy crowd looked like- he saw them every night of his life.

"You're stupid plan didn't work, you know! Chad out classed you and Frankie wasn't wooed into taking you in this millennium!" Jackson felt angrier and Holt looked like he cared less.

"Actually, that was our plan." Holt said, in a sort of sage like way.

Jackson had no clue where he got his gall. "Excuse me, our?!"

The self-appointed president of Good Times USA put an arm around the mirror Jackson was in.

"Doesn't it fill your plaid-wearing shirt knowing Frankie's been pushed into the arms of a good guy- a guy who'll give her fun and treat her like the fairy tale princess we know she is?" Holt was being rhetorical but he was not lying about seeing Chad's good qualities.

"Uh, she had that before your little show happened." Jackson didn't believe Hyde could be self-sacrificing.

"She's been reminded how high she stepped up from going out with sad sacks like the two of us, ya mook. That's our last gift to her."

"Wait, was that stupid show your sick idea of being generous?" If Jackson didn't share parents and a room with this guy, he may not have realized what Holt was saying.

"The limp-biscuit needed to see what he use to be up against. Now I can still kick his butt any day of the week but lookin at Frankie look at him…"

Holt looked at the ground before looking back at Jackson, "I'm still part of the Avengers team, though, make no mistakes about that."

The Avengers is what the Fearleading squad and other Frankie-fans called the team building. The team that was together and prepared to crush Chad if he ever hurt Frankie in the future.

Holt showing so much care for another living person moved Jackson; he was also a bit ashamed for letting everyone think the jealousy was all in Hyde.

Before Jackson could express his feelings of pride in Hyde's mature, loving soul Hyde declared it was the right time to find cheap, raunchy fun in scantly clad strangers.


	5. Tori & Deeni

So there are plenty of Clawdeen coming out Fanfics. I want a story about after- she and Toralia as an item: a messy, issued item.

oh, thank you Mattel and Anton Lavey.

...

It was close to pitch black that night- a setting no human could hope to feel their way around. With big cat-eyes that absorbed every speck of light from the streetlights yards away, Toralia made it over the broken cars and fences with unmatchable grace. Not very far behind her was the werewolf with adequate agility, in Toralia's mind, who was keeping up with her nose.

Clawdeen knew they were breaking into a old, unfunctioning labratory- the restricted signs didn't even have graffiti. She didn't know what the lab was for and asked but T0ralia was playing coy.

"Keep up, and you'll see soon." The werecat told her date. Yes,bringing a ghoul to a run-down lab probably filled with grumpy ghosts, moldy walls (if the walls were still intact) and broken test-tubes still bubbling with unknown chemicals was Toralia's idea of a date.

They were on the 2nd floor, or the edges of the floor slanting from the remanders of the walls.

"And what was so wrong with just seeing a movie?" Clawdeen asked, she didn't mind the hazards of the lab but she didn't like putting her shoes through so much work. Her furry feet were fine and strong but she pretty shoes could only handle so much.

"Uhh, it's boring and been done. Don't you wanna do something fun for once?" She asked, the tone was condescending but Clawdeen learned a while ago that Toralia spoke like that from habit and it meant little.

"Hit me with it." The curly haired wolf sarcastically told the kitty. They were still on the floor's edge, the center had a crater in the middle- possibly from the blast that destroyed the lab.

Toralia tilted her head and asked, in a very sultry way, "If someone told you to jump into a dark pit, would you?"

Clawdeen raised an eyebrow but stayed cool. "I jump, you jump."

The werewold held out a paw, Toralia didn't take it.

"I was going to jump first to catch you." The tabby didn't brag about being able to land on her feet, it was implied.

Getting curious about why she was stalling, Clawdeen smirked. "We splat together or I leave you to pull yourself out."

Toralia's ears twitched. "Oh now those are terrible choices! Can I have a third?"

"No." The werewolf said as she grabbed Toralia's gloved paw and pulled her close. Though it was spontaneous, Toralia still was still ready to pounce when Clawdeen was. Both had arm around the other's hip and dropped in the pit with ease. The ground came eventually and Clawdeen's shoes were past the point of no return.

"Wow, it's dark in here too." The werewolf faked surprise.

Toralia smiled at her ignorance. "Do you hear anything?"

Never giving her ears enough credit, Clawdeen took a minute to find what the cat was talking about.

"Squrimy digging?" They sounded like worms and insects...yeah, great date.

Red-painted nails scratched at Clawdeen's moon belt, "Follow me, little puppy."

Clawdeen hadn't moved her hands from Toralia's hip either. It was the longest they'd touched before- the ghoul felt weird, not because she didn't want to but because it was so new and Clawdeen wondered if she was doing it right.

The two ghouls walked through the very dark tunnel, following the squishy sounds. After a left turn, Clawdeen saw a faint teal glow. Toralia walked a tiny bit faster, pulling Clawdeen with her, towards the glow and funny humming sound. They turned into the glow and saw the sources of the brightness.

The glowing tunnel had shimmering, glowing bugs of all the shades between cyan and green. There were worms, flying insects, fat beetles and thin stick figures crossing along the other. The texture of colors changed like in aquariums' tunnels, but the ghouls could put their faces in this. Clawdeen pushed back the worry of things going in her fur- in fact when some started landing on her they made beautiful designs on her clothes. The artistic designer in her was fascinated and snap-shooting all she was seeing before the little guys started moving.

The pretty crawlers on the werewolf's face tickled. They looked like glowing freckles- they made Clawdeen's eyes a beautiful shade of turquoise.

This was one of those times Toralia was happy and terrifed at the same time. Clawdeen was still holding her hand, and she was so beautiful and looked happy to be there.

(Toralia's thoughts _)Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I want_

(Clawdeen was getting neon hightlights in her curls)  
_But when it comes to you I'm never good enough_

Toralia remembers a day in gym class. She was teasing a three-eyed orange dude when she should've been playing Scrolley ball.

_When I don't care_  
_I can play him like a Ken doll_  
_Won't wash my hair_  
_Then make him bounce like a casketball_

Memory Cleo starts whining at her to hit the ball. Toralia remebers Clawdeen was on the opposing team, she had her hair pulled back. Toralia spiked the ball at the werewolf- an attempt to get just her attention. The throw was blocked by the annoying Yeti who hit even harder.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels_ (In the present, Toralia was absorbing what holding hands felt like)  
_Yes you, (_pretty puppy_) make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand._

Clawdeen remembers the first days of forgiving Toralia for her past aggressions. The rationality she gave her ghoulfriends was when people have bad day they take it out on everyone around them. Toralia had a bad life; she didn't make it easy for anyone else but it was her misguided way of venting.

_I know all about,Yea about your reputation (_Toralia's twisted actions on Valentine's day, Xmas, 's day, Count's Day- every other day in between_)_  
_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_  
_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_  
(Toralia puts her leather jacket around Clawdeen)_Every time that I'm where you are_  
_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_  
(The two ghouls were walking out of a GBQTEFJL meeting when Toralia put her jacket around the newest memeber)_Say my name and I can't fight it any more_  
(Clawdeen didn't ask for it, and wasn't even cold)_Oh I know, I should go_  
_But I need your touch just too damn much_ (Clawdeen was considering fur-coats were coming to an end)  
_Loving you, That isn't really something I should do (_Big green eyes, cool hair stripes)  
_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya _(This ghoul was very messed up inside, and it was obvious)  
_Well I should try to be strong _(Toralia's pupils grew fat, almost blacking out the green)  
_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_ (Toralia's claws were doing what buttons did)

Memory Toralia kept the jacket closed with her claws and had her arms bent to be closer to Clawdeen. She was waiting for the proud wolf to say she could zipper it up herself. Clawdeen was taking her time.

Toralia knew Clawdeen was her new probation officer- no, she didn't replace Harvey Avianmen. It was Clawdeen's new mission to keep Toralia in check- and on her ghoul's good side. Frankie could forgive, of course, and Draculaura& Lagoona were considering it. Abbey admitted she wasn't holding a grudge, but she said "Trust is like yak- you wait for it to fall asleep." And while everyone tried to figure out what the hell that ment, Cleo's outrage was in the form of silence. She was just that against the idea of trusting Toralia ever again.

_You make me glow _(Clawdeen looked better with reds and purples, but with unflattering colors she was still more lovely than anyone could believe)  
_But I cover up, won't let it show_  
_So I'm putting my defenses up _(Do not mess this up, do not mess this up)  
_Cause I don't wanna fall in love (_Clawdeen was fearless, loyal, energetic, had a cute stupid-goofy grin_ )_  
_If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

Clawdeen was very happy Toralia took her to the glowing bug tunnel. And because she was a brave werewolf, she thought now was the right time for a first snog. Clawdeen put both hands on Toralia's hip, and they were face to face.

_It might be a mistake_  
_A mistake I'm makin'_

Because she was also a classy werewolf, she didn't go for the kill quickly. She examined the big kitty's eyes, trying to look past the cool indifference.

_But what your giving I am happy to be taking_  
_Cause no one's ever made me feel_  
_The way I feel when I'm in your arms._

It was Toralia's personal code to never back down- unless she could find a way around. There were ways to get out of this, but they were for loser cowards.

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_And there's no one else to blame_

Part of Toralia wanted to, and it was a big part. But a little flea on her back was telling her to wait for the other one to prove themself.

_So scared I'll take off and run_

Clawdeen remembered that fear didn't make the wolf bigger than she was; her pucker aimed at Toralia like a jet plane.

_I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_And I'll burst into flames,_

Toralia kissed back; she also parted her lips to taste the ghoul better. The werecat wasn't afraid of a bite- actually, she was hoping for one soon- but there was one little insecurity she worried about.

Clawdeen whimpered a tiny bit and broke the kiss. Toralai's fur stood up and waited for the disgust.

"Your tongue is rough, ghoul!" Clawdeen didn't want to spoil the lovely moment but it was something new and less wonderful to her.

Brushing it off should make it her look cool, so Toralia tried covering her embarrassment. "Can't handle it, puppy? We can stop right now."

Their location wasn't known to anyone- not even Spectra. The bugs were still glowing and they kept one another warm.

Taking the challenge, because that was the fun of whatever Clawdeen could call it, the ghoul gave a saucy smile.

"There's a beast in women that should be exercised, not exorcised."

_They say your somethin I should do without_  
_They don't know what goes on_  
_When the lights go out_  
_There's no way to explain_

(Toralia had both paws on Clawdeen's face, going towards her ears and pushing the glowing jewels away).  
_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_  
_Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey_  
_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya_  
_Well I should try to be strong_

(Clawdeen remembered Toralia had a tail; a very hot tail).  
_But baby you're the right kind of wrong~_


	6. Cali Gorgon's Bio

This is my Monster High Oc/ invented offspring character. I had snippets of stories centering around her, her extended family and friends but lose my muse to fill them out.

But still, I feel the need to share her.

* * *

name; Cali

full name; Calliope "Scream Day" Tyti Gorgon

age 14

Apperance; 5.5, thin, tan. short black hair that just barely reaches her shoulders. Looks braided with gold bands at the end; in reality they're the colored collars of her living snake hair.

attitude? Stoic, dripping with sarcasm- not mean, just sharp with words.

Always wears large round, black sunglasses- in-doors and outdoors.

outfit; mostly black, ripped stockings, pointy boots. Recently started tying loose violet ribbons around her shoulders and shoes. Earrings vary, anything that looks like daggers will do.

Life; go to school- particpate as little as possible unless Casketball is involved.

friends;

Abe Webbington- sweet web/finned boy with curly blonde hair. Shy, loyal, cooler than most people know.

David Wolfe- A loser who tries really hard to be a bad boy. Cute but stupid; and not even dumb, but covers it up by being REALLY stupid.

Lala- Frilly pink vampire; preppy, silly, talks more than people listen but so sincere in her insanity you can't help but love her.

family Life?

Dad is really cool, owns resturaunt and knows how to listen. Mom is...a perfectionist; workaholic business-bitch who never listens but keeps stays respectable when she's ripping into disagreeable teachers.

Mom is a normie; which is nothing to be ashamed of, but she pushes the 'mixed-and-happy-family' message so far down other normies' throats it's hard to make friends with them.

How Dad puts up with that I do not know. Most people assume they're still together because of me, but when I'm actually watching my parents I see that my Dad( who is prefectly capable of getting almost any woman if he'd try) with my insane Mom, I see that he does it cause he loves her. She does not make it easy, but he really does.

What do I do? Try to get through high school, most boring years of my life, with as much fun as possible.

* * *

If this doesn't fully make sense, just keep reading to understand more...


	7. Cali's 1st chp

I usually don't like Mauls unless I'm with one of my mom's credit cards. Even with them Mauls aren't all that fun, with the crowds and over-priced clothes and tacky holiday decorations. Ick. But today Mom had time off work and wanted my company. Part of me knew this was her way of making up for missing my school presenation about riots in New Kenya, and that was fine with me. We've reach the point in our relationship where I sometimes hope she cancels on me so I can buy new stuff.

This sounds cynical, especially when she does try to show affection. Apparently Mom wasn't shown a lot growing up, and since marrying my awesome gorgon dad her family ties have been severed entirely. I'd be a really sick person to not give her a little slack.

Even when she does not make it easy.

We were at the Claw& Talon Salon. Mom was getting getting hers touched up as I got a new coat of Byzantium around my rings (purple is my favorite color).

"I'm considering getting extentions with highlights, you should consider it." Mom said while checking her iCoffin 28.

My coal-black snakes hissed in disagreement. "I'm good with going all natural right now."

Mom made a puckering smile, as if I said something silly and she thought it was a good chance to train me. "I think a few gold and jasper red bands would look fabulous, plus it would give us an excuse to get a whole new waredrobe !"

"Yes to new stuff, no to you picking it out." I actually thought it'd look kind of cool but pushing her off for a little while would lead to something better later.

"Sweetie, listening to your very well-dressed mother once in a while would lead opening so many doors!" Mom lifted a finger from her iCoffin to raise it in authority. "Plus you've gone with the goth look long enough, don't you think?"

"I don't know mom, your thing is Hard-hitting-Executive-Bitch, mine is Hard-hitting-Punk-Bitch; let's keep the order of the universe in tact." Saying had a chance of pissing her off, or making her laugh.

She shrugged in a neutral response. "Fine, I won't say you'll learn better later- but I will say that while black is very classy, it's also the absence of color and-"

"Hey mom, the new Beatrix Oni are in." I know what she wants to hear.

Her big brown eyes lit up, "OOh! Hand me my crowd-swatter will you sweetie?"

...

Five pairs of earrings, three new leggings, fours skirts, two fancy pants, five things that I'm calling shirts, lots of purple eye-shadow and twelve pairs of sunglasses. Not a bad haul for an afternoon's work.

Mom and I didn't argue; we didn't agree on a lot but all in all it was a decent day.

Patricia was checking her iCoffin 28. Her best-ghoul-friend, , asked how it went. The CEO was relived to report that she and her baby had a wonderful day and absolutely nothing could happen to spoil. It'd been such a long time since she felt so pleased.

"I'm thinking over all I bought today, and there's nothing I want to return." Patricia announced happily, checking off what she had to work on for tonight.

"That's good mom, cause the house is on fire." Patricia's adorably dry daughter told her.

"Ha ha, very funny. I think Dad should cook something Hexican tonight." It was in her compact mirror that Patricia saw the bright glow that was her once beautiful home. Two stories, four rooms, two very lovely bathrooms and an even more expensive kitchen were all ablaze now.

Dr. Dix looked at his burnt patent with good news. " , you're actually lucky that only your arms suffered any real damage. You'll be out of work for a few months but everything else will heal in a week."

_Awesome, I won't be able to do the job I love or give hugs for a few months. Dude, that is not that great of news_. "Thanks, that's a relief."

They then heard shrieking coming from the hall. Had extra large ears so it hit him more. Deuce on the other hand was use to those shrill tones.

"Oye, that poor banshee must be in horrible pain." The clueless doctor said.

"No, she just gets hyper in hospitals." Deuce said, hoping his wife was screaming to get him more meds.

A fourteen-year-old ghoul opened Deuce's hospital room. She looked very bored with having to tell the doctor, " Doctor, my mom would like to speak with you for a second."

He held up his high-tech clipboard (which held 32 GB) a little higher in defense. "Is that safe?"

"I can make so such promises." The girl was wearing large, round, black sunglasses so couldn't see her full expression.

The troll Doctor gulped then went to face Mrs. Gorgon.

"I doubt he'll make it." Cali stated, she wanted five minutes more before she had to look at her hurt father.

"Hey, kid." Deuce said to his daughter, he heard her exhale in as Cali turned around.

Her face was cold as stone as she said, "Sup old man, how's it feel being on the other side of the oven?"

Cali's dad shrugged, it didn't hurt that much. "Not trying it again but not as bad as I imagined."

The little girl agreed nonchalantly, shifted her weight for a few seconds then walked over to give her dad a hug.

"Don't almost die ever again." Cali didn't like being vulnerable but she felt she could with Deuce and never lose an ounce of his respect.

In the hug her shoulder length snakes reached to rub her father's bad shoulders. Cali heard her dad's snakes hiss in gratitude and then him say, "I promise, kid. Okay?"

Cali nodded then ended the hug, she inhaled then looked at the wraps around his arms.

"How much you wanna bet mom's gonna hate how they did this?" Cali's mother always scrutinized hospital's casts and stitchings. Something about being pre-med before joining the crocodile-tank that was work in Toy co.

Before Deuce could place a bet, his wife pushed the door open, making a spectacle of it.

"Convenient that we lived in twenty miles of a hospital? Not one with such low standards for cleanliness and order- I swear, I'd set this place up for a soap opera with all the show equipment I've seen in just the last five minutes!" Patricia yelled at her family.

They weren't scared; they'd seen this before. Deuce smiled and said, "Hey, babe."

Patricia took a second to stop seeing everything else that was wrong and made a sad face at her husband who was hurt. "Oh, Deucey..."

Patricia walked closer and looked like a normal, sad spouse that a random stranger could sympathize with. And then the pillows were in her sight.

"This is what they give you to lay on! I am going to demand they replace this with fresh, fluffy pillows immediately before I-" She stopped when Deuce held up two bandaged hands- it hurt to move but he had something important to say.

"Before you chew out the nurses, we need to talk about something." He was less chill as he said that- only his family would notice.

Patricia put her manicured talons down and crossed her arms to wait to hear it. She watched Deuce as he motioned to their daughter to say.

"Go around the block for a minute?"

"Nah, I wanna know if you guys are charging arson to Uncle Heath or Bruno." Bruno was her pet dragon/nanny.

With both parents pursuing careers, and one mother never trusting another woman (pretty or nice) in her household, the most logical option was get a very intelligent dragon to watch young Cali. Since grade school, Cali and Abe liked having Bruno as a babysitter; the dragon was firm and kept them out of trouble but also playful and active.

The young ghoul knew Bruno was very dignified and the chances of him setting the house on fire were very slim. Her scaly buddy was still a suspect, but until her goofy Uncle Heath was prosecuted, Cali was considering being worried.

Taking her husband's request serious, Patricia pulled out a fifty and wiggled it in Cali's face.

"I'll need a twenty- vending machines can't break anything bigger." The young ghoul told her mother.

After rolling her eyes, Patricia gave her daughter a twenty and warned her of artificial coloring in certain candies.

With the wisdom and money in hand, Cali left her parents alone to find a phone booth. A phone booth was a booth inside public/ private facilities where people could access their iCoffins in peace. The screens would project like laptops use to, and that was distracting for others- not to mention bad for privacy.

She opened her floating screen to check her MaskBook- a social website Cali used to keep in contact with her friends. Abe was there, and his Emoto Color was bright orange with worry.

Clicking on his screen bubble, she saw a square screen of Abe in his room.

"Oh my Ghoul! Are you okay?! Is Bruno alive? Who died?! Did you save the Wizzy World photos? Did you save anything!? My tank totally has enough room for you and your family and-"

Cali held up her fingers, they had 16 black and silver rings on them.

"Ice it, Abe. I'm fine. Dad got hurt (Abe gasps and his eyes expand) but he's all together and will be fine." And that was all she told him because it was all Cali knew. While Abe gave more condolences she pulled something else up on her iCoffin.

Abe could see a new square from his iCoffin's screen- they shared everything.

"What are you doing?"

"I left a robo-bug in my dad's room so I could listen to him and Mom's secret talk." The young ghoul loved having Dr. Ghoulia Yelps as a godmother. The zombie wasn't a robot-expect but she had a lot of colleagues give her cool toys to give Cali.

"Why? They're probably just talking about insurance stuff, or (Abe motioned his head to try to look cool) having private time. Ya know, your dad did almost die."

Cali stuck her forked tongue out in disgust. "Nah, they do that stuff in front of me."

The bug was flea size and had a clear camera and amazing mic. It crawled up the hostpital bed and sat in the pillow shadows.

Cali and Abe were in view of her mother. Patricia's bottom lip was sticking out, a clue she was very upset with what she heard.

"How dare she." Patricia said quietly, stomping her heels. "Son of a Sphinx, how dare she!"

"Yeah, 'how' is my first question. How did she know where we lived?" Cali heard her father ask.

"She broke the spell, I can't believe it but it's the only explanation. And if she did, Daddy remembers everything too now." Patricia sounded furious, her hands were on her hips and she kept stomping.

Now that was interesting to Cali because she was told she didn't have a grandfather. She was told that after Patricia told her family she was marrying a monster, they either died of disappointment or moved to Utah (the story changed every other time).

"We're calling the Monster Council on this, they-"

"Daddy is still on the council, they wouldn't listen to us."

"Babe, Nefera has gone bat-shit crazy; she's trying to-"

"I am very aware of what she's up to, Deuce! She's sticking her filthy, grimy fingers back into my perfectly happy life and Daddy is right behind her in trying to ruin everything that's mine!"

"So what's the reason the Council isn't on your phone right now?"

Patricia lips began to tremble. "Because now it's all going to unravel- I can't have it unravel, I just got use to it- all of it, and I want to keep things exactly as they are."

"That's not what's gonna happen if we don't start talking, babe. We have to tell the Council, we have to tell Cali-"

"No, no, no, no! She is not going to know- You are not going to tell her, I am not letting you tell her!"

Deuce started laughing in a desperate way. "With the rate Nefera's going, she's going to find out anyway!"

Cali's mother held her chin high and faced away from her husband. "I'll cast another spell- I'll find stronger idols and they'll protect her from anything!"

"Even reality?" Deuce was still gentle- he knew when his wife got huffy he had to stay cool.

It was her turn to fake laugh. "What's the reality? (She put a nail to her chin) Oh right, yes, the thing we have to tell Cali- 'Hi, sweetie, Mommy has to tell you she's secretly a monster, too and now her psychotic family is out of their tombs on the rampage to chop off all our heads for not sending them Christmas cards in 14 years.' Happy Grandfather's Day!" The pretend-normie shrieked into the square screen her daughter was listening to.

Abe's large bright green eyes were poking out of his head. He was teased for having large eyes since he was a small fry.

He looked at his best-friend: Cali looked drained of emotion.

"That bitch." Cali thought about years of her mother speaking at Normie/Monster rallies, saying even with her 'upbringing' she could see no difference between her and her monster friends. Ha!

"Cali, if you're going to blow your top, let me remind you that premeditated murder leads to longer jail time." Abe always knew where her thoughts would lead.

"Note taken, I'll just kill her without thinking about it. That- that-that-" The snakes around her ears were showing their tiny fangs, wishing they were lethal.

The phone-booth wasn't larger, so Cali didn't need to pull back too much to punch the side of her.

Abe watched her grind her teeth, then heard whimpering. He looked back at the robo-bug screen. He saw Patricia had begun crying.

"She's going to hate me. Oh Ra, I hate me." Patricia was trying very hard to hold it in, but failing. "My baby's going to hate me so much."

Cali saw her father's back as he reached in front of the robo-bug to huge his wife. The little gorgon knew it probably hurt to move his arms like that, but Deuce was always there for her.

"Yeah, but not forever." Cali watched, Patricia was breaking down- mascara staining her husband's shirt.

Cali pressed the close button on her iCoffin. From the moist warmth of his room, Abe took deep breathes along with Cali.

"Keep your window open for later." She asked, Cali knew she couldn't stay where she was for long.

"Right, chief." The little amphibian said before he shut off with the rest of Cali's iCoffin screen.

Back in Deuce's room, his wife was taking deep breaths too. When 'Patricia' felt better, she checked her mirror to correct her make-up. Patricia sat on her husband's bed, wiped away the mascara and felt Deuce rub her shoulder.

"We'll tell her together. Maybe she'll release a De Nile scream, I've been waiting for that." It'd been a blessing his daughter liked to act out silently with big pranks. Though it was her family's tradition to scream in frustration and break windows, when she did shriek, Cali had yet to break a window.

"You're not funny." She lied- Patricia didn't tell him how much she loved his take-on-anything attitude.

Deuce kissed her cheek when she was done applying.

"Should I come back later?" Cali asked, in her snarky, totally chill way.

The child was only a shade lighter than her mother- but had the same small nose, perfect cheek bones, perfect lips- the same figure she had when she was that age. Patricia adored how she made a little girl that with almost an exact copy of her face. Sure, the CEO could wear sunglasses too but only inference Cali's face had been the big green snake-eyes she'd (Patricia) seen when Cali wore transparent sunglasses. Even her daughter's snakes where the same jet-black color as her hair- and even had inherited teal beady eyes.

Seeing Deuce begin a sentence, Cali interjected with, "I'm sleeping over at the Webington's tonight. So, later."

"I had already called for a double suite at the Crypton!" Patricia sounded her normal, snooty self when she said that.

"Mom, traumatic experience, I need to vent to Abe about losing all the hidden stuff I've lost in the fire." Cali told them- it had a lot of truth in it.

Thinking this would buy his wife some time to collect herself completely, Deuce agreed with Cali's decision. "Okay, spread the word I lived."

Cali smirked at her father, then said, "I'll call you in the morning." to her mother before turning to leave the room.

Typing into her iCoffin for a portal ride in the hospital, Cali was interrupted with the sound of her mother's heels.

Relieved that her sunglasses covered her eyebrows too, the covered ghoul turned to face her mother.

Patricia was usually haughty and all together- she had that on her first layer, but Cali noticed the shaking around the edges. "Calliope, there is something we need to discuss."

Pretending to be surprised with the full name, Cali walked closer to her mother. "Mom, we almost lost our favorite family member tonight. Can whatever it is wait? Please?"

Proud that she tried and more relived to be off the hook for one more night Patricia said, "Fine. Tell Lagoona not to worry about the pearls I borrowed, I'm sure the fire-department will find them."

"Gotcha." Cali pretended to shoot her mom then turned to leave. She was stopped by a surprise hug from the back.

"I am...so relived, you were with me today." Cali heard her mother whisper.

Before she lost her mind, Cali said, "Me too."


	8. Author's Note

There are some ideas I had that I am not sure I can finish.

#1- A rewrite of the Ghoul's Rule Ending. The ghouls get their pretty outfits, Frankie gives her heartfelt speech and the normies look convinced. Cops show up and a random boy points and says "Down with Monsters!"- cue a shocked and confused Frankie. And then I would write a fun fight scene with all monsters fighting the Normies. bY Bloodgood's orders no one would die but punishment for rude behavior would be met. Frankie would try again to bring peace and order to the fighting- someone would insult her shoes- that one person gets electrocuted.

#2- Set in ancient Egypt; more of a story based off characters but made of fluffy imaginings. Cleo is the normie princess, Deuce is part of a monster rebellion (not leader just member- the leader was to be a Helen Mirren-like Harpy). Neither really trust each other because they're both suspicious of being tools in the great battle of royal Normies' deteriorating reign over monsters. A plot element involved Vampires being either in the middle or behind the scenes; Royals hiding their monstrous talents and manipulating the De Niles with just just human enough forms. Oh, and there's a fun scene in my head where Nefera has a knife to Deuce's neck and asks "Do your powers really work after your head is off the body?"

#3- Based off the art of burlesque. Fernum kidnaps the ghouls (insert how) and instead just an outdated freakshow he brainwashes them into being 'Ladies of the Nigh'. Operetta does a Christina Aguilera number and while it's fun to imagine I cannot think of words to describe it sufficiently. The boys+ the Normie friends sneak in to break them out with hilarious results. Deuce and Lilith fight over Cleo, Clawd watched his sister do gross things, Spectra and Lagoona dancing in cages and Heath in drag. The climax would be every single ghoul(except Twyla& Howleen) killing an individual man by their individual means.

So if anyone wants to adopt these stories you can. Just please ask so I can read it for my own fun.


	9. Criss Cross

Oh, here are some cross-over ideas.

1# really my friend's bitchy comment- Dean from Supternatural enrolls into Monster High.

2# Twyla's father, Pitch Black, tries to make up for not being in the first 14 years of her life. He kidnaps the Guardians and forces them to reinact lost childhood memories. I imagine Pitch puts all his energy into being the best father possible, and by the most terrifying means. Twyla knows her father is twisted and issued, but she loves him and appericates his attempts.

More can be expanded on this idea when I see Twyla in 13 Wishes- hopefully she gets some webisodes. No only is she cute but Howleen could use some development on her own besides being a bratty kid sister.

3# Extremely early, I know, but a crossover of the ghouls from Monster High with the kids in Ever After High. My only outline is Cleo is unhappy with appearing like a Normie compared to everyone she knows. Thinking she can rule a Royally run school she transfers to Ever After High.

The middle parts are blurry, but I have Cleo becomes bored with the careless, bland princesses and princes. She sends a message that becomes blurred and reads '/They're putting me/ to death!/'. During a ball Abbey, Jin, Frankie, Deuce, Clawdeen (uninvited Heath& Holt) crash the party and furiously demand Cleo back. The EAH kids think badly of the monsters and thing they're protecting Cleo- a battle ensues. All the monsters I listed versus Raven's magic. I don't know the little sorceress well but it see her powers bouncing off the monsters well but she's out numbered. A fluffy side note would be Daring begin to fancy Cleo- the mummy likes the attention and while she doesn't cheat, she asks Daring to do certain thinks like her boyfriend would.

Whenever I see New Monster High stuff or Ever After High (stupid name, cute puns aka characters) I'll add more to this skeleton.


	10. Frost Burn

The first month of Heath Burns dolls being in my state.

* * *

A nice, fat turkey leg for in between class should fill an empty stomach. However, after three the young Yeti still felt a hole in her middle.

A weaker ghoul would admit homesickness to her friends, like they'd ask her to do before. Abbey trusted her friends and knew they'd figured her out soon enough.

They were good friends, better than Yeti could've hoped to meet in this strangely toasty land. These were reasons for her to be happy and Abbey wanted to hold this love in her heart because she was lucky.

Abbey looked through the photos on her phone. She liked seeing her friends and what they did, but the hole was still there.

The scent of ash and nachos came close.

"Abbey, I've noticed you're unhappy, and it makes me sad or whatever. So I'm here to give you this." Heath held up a teal horned-teddy-bear that was missing half it's face. Clearly the left eye and ear had been burnt off in a clumsy accident.

Heath gave her the bear, and Abbey's honest reply would've been "I'm too old for toys and this does not promise you second-base."

What she said was, "Is out of character for you, Heath. But is nice."

The yellow boy smiled sheepishly. "I am a doll, aren't I?"

"In past, no. But now, yes." The Yeti was waiting for him to do something stupid, but like how Heath was being then.

"Yeah, well, it's almost learning time." Heath held out his hand.

Abbey didn't raise an eyebrow- she had the same cool expression. "You want money?"

"Let's shake goodbye. As friends." The oddly polite Heath suggested.

A cautious Abbey put her big, sparkling blue hand in his wimpy little hand. Heath pulled himself closer then. A smoother gentleman would've pulled her closer, but that random dude in that scenario wasn't with a woman a hundred times stronger than him.

"And maybe a hug." Heath felt the soft fur on her jacket, and the sweet smell of mint and yak jerky.

"Ye-ah." Abbey patted his shoulder, but was waiting for him to remove his arms from around her solar plexus.

"And maybe a little lip action to flame your sorrows away." Heath puckered up and met Abbey's palm.

The Yeti felt her energy multiple and transfer into ice in Heath's face. "So predictable."

Heath's mouth filled with ice and his brain froze. Abbey walked away from her locker. Heath stayed and tried to concentrate his powers to melt the ice and not burn himself.

Frankie, Lagoona and Clawdeen came out of the classroom that was across from Abbey's locker. They witnessed the whole scene.

"Heath, we asked you to do something nice." Frankie didn't want to sound like she was nagging, but she was disappointed.

"We gave you a script, a bear- I seriously don't see how you couldn't be a dork for seven seconds!" Clawdeen's fangs were showing, so Lagoona tried rubbing behind her ears to calm her down.

Heath murmured under the ice, even after it melted his throat felt raw and he couldn't talk.

If Frankie were a mean spirited ghoul she'd think there was a plus side in their failed attempt at cheering up Abbey. Heath Burns not being able to talk was, well, not the most un-voltage thing to happen.

In the dull language class Abbey sat in a row behind her usual spot. She heard the creature well enough and smiled as she took notes.

The horned-teddy was in her mini-skirted lap.


	11. Cali's 2nd chapter

Talk about Nefera

The perks of being a middle child begin with the neglect that leads to freedom. Abe was bright enough to know feeling sorry for himself wouldn't help his life. He also knew that he would never be as bad off as his older brother Nemo. Fortunately, that bag of chum hadn't been seen for almost a week.

At the time Moby, his small fry brother, could be depended on to be a bother.

"If your hair eats does that mean they poop in your brain?" asked the little finned child asked his gorgon neighbor.

Cali stared at the boy's protruding head fins, waiting for him to leave. Knowing that wouldn't work Abe picked up his brother, slippery as he was, and plopped him in the hall.

"Go read a book, Moby."

"I can't read." The little tadpole lied while tugging on his shirt.

"Then please go learn." Abe said before he closed his bedroom door.

Fake crying started on the door's other side, but Abe ignored it.

Abe sat on the floor- the room was very clean so he was unsure what to do. There was a sound system, a bookshelf, the chair Cali was in, an armoire, a large water tank to sleep in and cubbyholes of organized magazines and accessories. The color scheme was dark blue, smoky grey and hints of bright green here and there.

There wasn't much the amphibian thought could send the right condoles to a house burning down and hearing a big secret in the same night. So Abe watched Cali sit in the big, gushy chair in his room corner. She was processing what to do with the revelation.

He held out a tray of homemade sushi. They were Cali's favorite but she still didn't eat.

"We need to learn more." Cali told him after twenty minutes of processing.

The amphibian agreed with this plan, though he was scared of what would be found. "So far there's a Grandpa on the council,"

"Dozens of monsters to choose from."

"Someone named Nefera,"

"A pyro who seems to hate my parents- I think we'll become the best of friends."

"Then what's my purpose here?" Abe asked, his face still sweet and calm. It gave his dry remark a stronger kick.

"You're who I depend on to help pick out the outfits I wear when I'm about to kick dorsal fin." Cali informed him then picked up an East Virginia roll.

"Position accepted." Abe said, he pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes (it was time for a trim) and opened his iCoffin's search engine.

He typed in 'Nefera', and before he blinked a giant red sign said 'CLASSIFIED INFORMATION'.

The hissing snakes didn't sound angry as much as they sounded intrigued.

"That would've been too easy." Cali stated and put another roll in her mouth.

His webbed hands taped on his phone before Abe suggested. "We could ask my mom if she ever knew anyone by that name."

"Your mom has always been the nicest, most real mother on earth. We can't trust her on this." Cali did like Abe's Silver-winning mother a great deal but she didn't want to ask Lagoona for help.

"Admittedly the 'classified' sign does give this all an ominous feeling of darker, high forces but my mom isn't, well, how do I put this?" Abe's large bright green eyes rolled up in thought.

"A pathological liar? A cobra in the grass? My mother?" Cali got up from the gushy chair. She walked up to Abe and took his iCoffin to begin looking through his contacts.

"The world is spinning backwards, Abe. Up is down, onyx is the new black, we're both hiding the fact we're secretly jonsing for David Wolfe." Cali had rethought it over and over again and decided she wouldn't waste her time on such a loser.

Abe's ear fins wiggled, Cali didn't notice it and he spoke before an awkward silence could start. "Since you've lost all faith in the world, what are our other opitions?"

"I'm looking for Spectra." Cali told him, she was surprised he had Sally Binx on his phone. That werecat was always making nibbling jokes when her fishlike friend went around- odd but Cali would ask later.

"You want to ask a gossip for honest, important information?" Abe waited to hear the logic to this one.

"Everyone else we thought were truthful are liars, so the common liar should be the truth-teller in this deceitful, crazy world. With me so far?" Cali clicked on the purple box with the strange, beautiful winking eyes.

"From birth to earth." Abe promised. He was one of the only people that understood Cali's brain. It wasn't because he was super smart, Abe was just patience enough to wait for her sense to sink in.

The bubble rang once, a boring computerized sound. Then it popped open to an active scene of Spectra Vonderghiest floating around a party.

"Abe! Tell me you're coming here! The boy you're jonsing for looks extra yummy tonight!" Spectra's black eyes squinted in a playful tease.

"Spectra, we need you to leave there now- it's crucial." Cali semi-shouted to the ghost-ghoul, the bad music was loud where Spectra was floating.

Spectra gasped, "Cali Gorgon lives! This means Wolfe has to change the theme of this party."

As Spectra said this a goblin and gargoyle in blazers carried a pool-size calzone.

"You're driving me bonkers." A phrase that usually meant 'I'm flattered' though Cali's sarcasm was common-knowledge. "Spectra, can you hear me at all?"

"Sorry, can't hear you at all! Life is happening here and needs me to record it!" The transparent girl said before she signed off.

Cali dropped her shoulders and a few of her snakes hissed at Spectra's short attention span.

"Plan B?" Abe asked, hoping Cali wasn't curious about Spectra's gossip on a potential crush.

"Plan D- we're going to Lala's." Cali informed him. She pushed Abe towards his closest. If they were going out, they needed jackets. Not because teleporting was cold, but because they needed places to hide her iCoffins.

"On paper asking a 16-hundred year old vampire makes sense but it's Lala, who I love very much but isn't, well, remembering faces isn't her strong suit. Though remembering suit designers she's actually got some skill in." Abe said.

He saw Cali with hands on two jackets.

"I like the teal, it brings out their eyes." Abe said, and then held out a flipper to catch the faux sea-cow leather jacket.

"I'm going with the purple one instead." Cali thought the jacket was nice but teal was a color her mother favored. Teal had become abhorrent and gross to the young ghoul.

[Hospital/ Namely Deuce's room]

Patricia's overworked personal assistant, Nif Baker, was alone for one afternoon. He could handle that.

The afternoon dragging on into the night was going to cause his ulcer to grow. The bysen wanted a strong, long lasting career so he sold his soul to the CEO of a large toy company.

Baker was not charged with setting budgets, forms partnerships, and stirring teams to hold the company together. Strategy and vision were Patricia's abilities and Barker's job was to translate them to everyone else in their business when she was busy (or didn't care to speak to people lower than her). Patricia was confident he could handle all of the appointment making, rescheduling and mending deals because he'd done so before. Even if the boy had a few panic attacks along the way, Patricia knew he was more competent than he believed.

There were a dozen messages on Patricia's iCoffin of Baker promising to end his life if she didn't answer.

"Why did you agree to it?" Patricia was applying ointment to her husband's burned neck.

"What do you mean?" Deuce asked, he wanted to ask what they should say to Cali. It would be a big reveal to her, but Patricia needed to process the reveal first.

"You spent the last fourteen years pretending to be married to a Normie. All the hassle, the hate- this life-long charade. I found it to be romantic, and a little fun bashing the non-believers." Patricia maliciously smiled, not feeling very guilty.

"Remember when you hit that old Normie with his own cane and he landed in a drum set?" The gorgon smiled, he wasn't bitter about the abuse from Normies and the old man did ask for it.

"Three million hits on Fright-tube. I miss the top I wore in that season." Patricia would never go back on fashion, but there wasn't a law on remising.

"Going against the world was fun, we helped some monsters. Even a couple of Normies."

Patricia didn't like that they were off topic. "Yes, yes, we're saintly mavericks. We didn't have to be. It would've been easier and I wouldn't have had to-"

"Keep your wraps under wraps?"

"That's still not funny. And you haven't answered me yet." Patricia closed the jar of ointment and waited for him to speak.

Deuce lessened his smile but his attitude stayed the same. "I knew if I didn't go with it, you'd go without me."

His wife made an 'Ack' sound, like she did when shocked and almost outraged. "Oh what made you think so stupidly?"

"Babe, how many times did we break up before Cali came in?"

"Once." Patricia told him. Deuce rolled his head to her like he was waiting for her to say more.

"Seriously?"

"I only count graduation. There were frequent 'breaks' in between when you were bad but we always got back together." Patricia could've admitted she was bad sometimes too but they were discussing Deuce's action.

All good humor removed from his face, Deuce decided to come clean. "Do you know how you looked _that night_?"

She had a crystal clear memory of _that night_. "Hideous, why are you rubbing it in?"

"You were terrified. On your best days you're irrational, so on the worst day of your life you were so wild it was sane. The pregnancy did not induce safer thinking, especially after…" Deuce's snakes squirmed in disgust. "If I hadn't done exactly what you said I would've lost you. And my kid. Agreeing to a payment plan with a witch and erasing my high school girlfriend and first love out of everyone's mind was just what I had to do at the time."

Patricia kneeled on her husband's hospital bed and made her way to sitting on his legs. His arms were stiff in the casts, leaving him defense against whatever twisted, potentially hot, actions she could commit.

" I would've poisoned that little ghoul after she learned talking. She has my dominating spirit so we would've killed one another in days. I'd say she fell, she'd say I had an accident with a plastic surgeon." Deuce smirked as his wife's solar plexus got in his face. Patricia hung her arms around his neck.

"Outfit aside, you're the one thing I will not change." Patricia learned to see through her husband's sunglasses after admiring her reflection.

"Aww."

Patricia's sweet mood was interrupted by the remark of a nurse behind them.

"This was such a romantical moment." The dumb nurse with nice legs and smooth antlers said.

Wondering when pretty ghouls got charitable, Patricia watched the nurse place the pain-pills on the little nightstand. She did not plan to move- especially with a well shaped little ghoul in a uniform was the in room. Deuce knew he'd probably get a new nurse in the next twenty minutes, one that with horrible skin and a repellent personality.


	12. The Grandghoul

All Rights Reserved

After watching Scaris: City of Frights I became certain that Cleo and Deuce would be the couple to last. Draculaura is immortal so she and Clawd won't last…especially since I consider Clawd to be the beard of Clawdeen& Draculaura. Gil is not good enough for Lagoona. Heath and Abbey? I do not know, great comedy duo but not very romantical.

What I really want to write about is when Cleo& Deuce stay together past high school.

Because The De Nile family + Medusa& her sisters= Fun at holidays. I can't imagine both families wanting to be around one another- and I think they'd make that clear to their children.

What could force them all to be together?

A shared grandkid.

FN4UIFH498RJ4897Y387DHIOJD4PRI390E893YDY4FU4IFHRUY EVYSTVETYDEI

It was late at night; Deuce was just getting home from a dinner out with his wife.

"The expansion on my office is coming along adequately enough." Cleo De Nile complained- she kept her family name.

She was proud of her husband but Mrs. Gorgon didn't roll off her royal tongue.

Deuce could've made a joke about _her _enormous expansion but he kept quiet. Eight and half months pregnant Cleo wasn't as fast on her feet but she was still loud and extra sensitive.

"Hold on, babe, I'm putting this away." He was talking about the leftovers in the tin-foil dragon.

Cleo was looking in her living room mirror as Deuce walked into the kitchen. The gorgon was moving things around in the fridge when he heard a thump and a panicked yelp.

"Cleo?!" Deuce ran in expecting the worst, his snakes standing straight on his head.

Sitting on the ground, Cleo bent over her round torso with a hand reaching for her foot. "I twisted my ankle."

The snakes calmed down and Deuce put a hand to his forehead. "Oh thank Zeus, I thought it was broken-water serious."

"It still hurts!" She was annoyed he didn't take her injury more seriously. Cleo pouted, waiting for her hubby to help her up.

He was clearly hesitant but Deuce knew she couldn't help herself up. Two arms around her increased bust, Cleo held onto them as she tried to put her good foot under her large mistake.

"Dear Ra, I'm a ready contestant for a county fair. Of course I'll win, but this is the sand pits." The true joy in Cleo's life was shoes and she hadn't seen them on her feet in months.

"Come on, you're still my hot wife and envy of all my dude-friends. And I love your beautiful, crazy big brain and heart."

It wasn't hard for Deuce to be supportive. It was hard to support the extra thirty pounds the mummy had gained.

"That is exactly what I tell my less attractive friends." Cleo considered their bad belt decisions, horrible skills in the game _Gargoyles to Gargoyles_ and unfortunate luck in mensters.

With the grace of the gods, Deuce got her off the floor and onto the couch. Cleo wasn't facing him, so she didn't see him breathing and wiping sweat off his face.

"You know, along with being the most gorgeous, stylish, career successful and sophisticated," Cleo turned to see his smiling face. "I've always had the most wonderful boyfriend."

Reaching over the bloated incubator that was Cleo's stomach, Deuce kissed his wife. He took his hand off her cheek and put it on the top of the circular blob.

Two months later, the dynastic diva gets her figure back. In the hospital Deuce brought hot pink and teal baby sized sunglasses. When the gargoyle nurse said it was a ghoul, she got the hot pink sunglasses. Their daughter was a tan shade only slightly lighter than Cleo. She only had three small black snakes on her head.

"Oh she is drop dead gorgeous!" Maddy Gorgon said as she held her grandchild for the first time, her snakes stretched to reach the baby's head to plant little kisses. "Oh my Gods she's precious! And thank the gods she took after the good side of the family!"

Still resting in bed, Cleo went 'Uck!' and tried to reach up to grab her baby back. Deuce put his hands on her shoulders. "I promise she'll outgrow of that."

A few weeks later the new ghoul visited her grandfather's lavished home.

Lying awake in a crib, in a dimly lit room, Calliope Gorgon was being examined by Ramses De Nile.

The old mummy had been doing this for thirty minutes in total silence.

The small child's parents were standing and waiting behind him.

Eventually Ramses raised his head from the crib and stared at adult daughter.

"You've created a beautiful child, Cleo." The old monster said in a very professional-like tone.

Cleo smiled, she'd been waiting for that. Deuce had his arms crossed and murmured, "I helped a bit". A nudge from Cleo's elbow told him this was 'grandpa bonding' time.

Ramses turned away from the couple and asked in the dreariest voice, "I request a moment alone with the infant."

"Will she still have all her organs when we get back?" Deuce asked his creepy, judgmental father-in-law.

Using all of her regained strength, Cleo pulled her husband towards the door. "Take all the time you need, Daddy."

Ramses waited until he heard the door slide down and sealed. He had one hand on a cane and the other in his pocket.

From out of his pocket came a golden rattle with the eye of Horus carved in the ball filled with shaking rubies and emeralds. It was pure gold but the outside was covered with mutant-sheep skin- the softest in the world.

The deep, threatening voice went high in pitch when Ramses leaned over Calliope again.

"Hello my little princess. You are my first grandchild and new heir to everything you see around you." He shook the rattle close to her chubby hand.

It melted his six thousand year old heart to feel her grab onto his bony, wrapped fingers. "Absolutely no one on earth will surpass you, my darling. Because there is nothing on earth, buried or otherwise, that I cherish more than you."

The ancient one had no idea his elder daughter Nefera was watching his horrific scene. What was worst than being replaced was the terror Nefera felt when she heard her father going soft. It was like hearing a lion go 'ribbit.'

Author's note: This does not follow the story line of my Cali Gorgon chapters, that's more dramatic and less sweet. This is for poking at my 'dysfunctional families are hilarious' button.

Examples: _Little Miss Sunshine, Eulogy, Gilmore Girls, Grounded for Life, United States of Tara, The Royal Tennanbums, The Simpsons and so on._


	13. Author's Lagoona Note

Author's Lagoona Note

This is for Lagoona Blue.

I adore Lagoona- she's sweet, sporty and is so gorgeous as a doll. I loved Ariel growing up so her sunken-treasure theme hits me with warm fuzzies evey time. Then I saw they did to her for 13 Wishes. Awful. Hate it. For a story-plot it had to be done but of all the things in movies to become dolls! No! It's too gross!

I do not like Gil as a character- to get his interesting doll wouldn't be so bad. But if Lagoona were to dump his soggy ass and get a boy with a spine I'd be so happy.

I'm a white girl with a black guy; my parents are not exactly supportive. It doesn't matter that he treats me great, is there when I need him and supports my Monster High obsession. Honestly he accepts it because he's totally into Final Fantasy.

I know it is not easy and I hate my parents for being stupid and wrong.

I'm not mad at Gil for not being stronger in a tough situation. I'm unhappy with him for not having any more personality or purpose in the series.

So I'm happy Lagoona is going to be a major character in 13 Wishes. My wish is it didn't involve the same issue with Gil. My issues with my parents haven't matured much either but more goes on with my guy and me then just our families being assholes.

So, in the spirit of loving Lagoona I'm doing a Song Fic that fits her perfectly.


	14. Boomerang

Credit to Nicole Scherzinger for the song and to the Glen Keane for making Ariel.

And the character belongs to Mattel.

H59GUFREIFNO3RR84Y87HDEMCLKAEFIR320UEFWPIJU9GR3279 

It was a full moon.

Werewolves felt energized, vampires saw clearer and the waters gleaned wonderful shades of green.

The Monster High pool was open at all hours of the day and night. Bloodgood allowed this for her aquatic students who needed swimming as much as they needed air.

Lagoona was alone. She dipped her toes in the water. The sea creature thought about persecution, civil wars and the ending of _Romeo& Juliet_. While looking at her light blue legs she wondered how she could keep up being a good sea-person and still be in situation she was.

Realizing the self-pity was useless Lagoona shook her curly blonde hair and lifted her chin up.

_(The world spit me out and I was spinning around, lost in a free fall)_

Lagoona dived into the deepest end with the grace of a dolphin.

_(Forever going down, and breakin' through the ground)_

Feeling weightless and in her element, Lagoona soaked in the homey feeling that was the imitation sea.

_(When I thought I reached the end, I start to fall again)_

Her blue lips, free from makeup, parted gently. Her large eyes closed and her arms opened wide.

_(But I was taught to never surrender)_

Remembering her family, friends and Gil's commitment Lagoona didn't feel alone in the slightest.

_(when it's hard to get up_

_Gonna fight till I can stand and say)_

Lagoona swam to the surface to execute a mighty leap out of the water.

_(Oh, you can turn me down,)_

The reentry into the pool was too fast to hurt.

_( you can throw me now)_

One big backwards loop,

_(The harder out, the harder I come back around)_

with her strong legs barely kicking Lagoona swam right under the surface of the water.

_(You can break my heart but you can't scratch my name_

_I can take the hit cause)_

Before hitting the wall of the pool, Lagoona dived backwards. Her nose a finger-length away from touching the titles.

_( I'm a boomerang!)_

In the deepest part of the pool Lagoona felt her fins flex and her muscles stretch in the most awesome pain.

_(Now I'm 10 feet tall, all my problems feel so small_

_Nothing in my way to make me change)_

Lagoona considered what it would take to win over her future-in-laws. She was proud of her species and home- sacrificing them was not an option. So work off her angtsy feelings Lagoona danced in the water.

_(No ceiling to my sky, just open space to fly)_

There will always be people that didn't like her, for good reasons or others. Thinking of them just made her twirl faster and love harder.

_(Every time I'm feeling down, I turn it back around)_

There was so much love in her heart because she received so much. Her ghouls were in her heart whether they were psychically around or not; same for her parents. And even with his anxieties and hang-ups, Gil was always there at the end of the day.

_(Even though I'm flying high, the sky can change one day)_

It wasn't easy for him to keep Lagoona because he use to be so close to his parents.

_(I can hit some turbulence,)_

Lagoona headed for the break of the surface. Even though her eyes were still closed she saw the dim lights above her. Lagoona felt the hundreds of bubbles tracing down her bodyas she swam forward.

_(but who I am is never gonna change) _

_At the break Lagoona's leap brought almost her whole body out of the water. Where the rim of her shorts usually ended was the spot where the water's surface hit the air. _

_The blue ghoul whipped her heavy hair, laying on her face, over her head as she took a deep breathe in._

_(cause I'm a boomerang)_

_She cooled down a bit, her head bobbing in and out of the water._

_(cause I'm a boomerang)_

_She kept her eyes closed as her webbed hands pushed through the water a few times._

_(Cause I'm a boomerang!)_

_She opened her eyes, laughed at herself then dipped back into the water. _

_(Oh, you can turn me down, you can throw me now_

_The harder out, the harder I come back around)_

Lagoona felt too free for angst as she zig zagged through the pool water.

_(You can break my heart but you can't scratch my name_

_I can take the hit cause I'm a boomerang!)_

When all the fun crazy was drained, Lagoona started to back stroke. She continued to smile because despite all the issues she had with Gil they were still together. And even if they wouldn't be, Lagoona always had herself to depend on.

_(Oh, whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa I'm a boomerang)_

And that was one monster that never let her down.

_(Oh, whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

_I'm a boomerang)_

_Hf984hr4973htouifnrnfo48ht9843nfioreng48hg784hgreu ingoreg8ug7htrgothgrtghr8_

This was written before viewing 13 Wishes. Whatever the case, Lagoona gives the voice to a what a real good girl looks like.


	15. Cali goes to a Party

There wasn't much David Wolfe asked for in the world. His parents gave him lots of confidence, money and freedom. What he had to offer the world was his strong legs for Casketball. People told him he could be a great athlete like his uncle Clawd was in his school years. It wasn't a goal of David's, though he liked the attention.

The werewolf had a good amount of acquaintances, but not a best-friend. He wanted a girlfriend but the only ghoul he liked did not feel the same. Although David wasn't sure if her resistance was the reason he liked Cali Gorgon. She was beautiful and her uncaring attitude was icy-cool but she didn't like the public.

Cali didn't like being in school events and skipped as much as she could. She was only on the track team because her parents made her. Not something she told him, something David heard from people.

David invited a few friends over one night- it turned into a clawsome get-together of hundreds. His parents were aware; they were fine with friends over as long as the house was clean when they returned.

The Monster High casketball team, and a few weak-kneed fearleaders, could be depended on to clean the house. So David would worry about cup-stains and crumbs later.

Under the music, the talking and bodies and items shifting David heard a knock at his door: accompanied by a familiar hissing.

With werewolf speed, David traveled through his three hundred and fifty guests without shoving a single body.

The door had a foggy glass pattern; he could make out three bodies, one in a hot black dress wearing big sunglasses. David checked his fangs in the reflection of the door and messed up his fur (to have that just ran through the forest look).

His welcome greet was, "Wazzup, dorks? You know this ain't a bow-store, right?"

Abe, wearing dotted bow-tie, laughed; it sounded like a mutant-donkey, but he felt it was a way to get on the host's good side. The amphibious monster noticed the cute-furry boy was looking at the ghouls.

Abe cared about what his ghoul-friends wore, but never in the way David would.

"Nice skirt. It matches your curvy, hissing hair-lets." David grinned, hoping Gorgon would say something funny.

"Hi, nice house, Buh-bye." Gorgon pushed past him without giving his folded ears a glance.

David didn't mind the push; he took a long look at her back. He resisted panting then greeted her friends.

The blue kid that dressed like a ghoul was there- David remembered he was a nice guy who made the swim team proud. Then there was the lovely-Lolita-Lala. The little vampire made anyone feel good with her sweetness and perky face.

"Cali is very excited to start having fun." Lala told the drooling werewolf.

Lala knew the reason her friend borrowed an outfits (after cutting off most of the lace) and went to a party (an activity she wasn't into) was for mystery solving. But David didn't need to know that.

"Bout time. Come on in, snacks." The werewolf said, sounding so cool and clever.

Abe admired David's attempts at humor. The bow-tie wearing boy saw all the facets in people. Pure goodness was rare and Abe was taught if he had nothing to say he'd say nothing. He was often a very quiet fish. The amphibian would silently search for kindness in people, always hoping to be surprised.

Cali was caring and compassionate, deep down but she kept it a secret. Lala was pure heart; she spread love through sincerity.

Abe kept close to his frilly friend. He found Lala's fearless friendliness amazing. She could talk to anyone one about anything and the vegan-vamp was a pretty girl- everyone liked her.

People liked Abe when they saw him dance. Abe was still a little nervous on the inside- not because of people. There was a singular monster he wanted the attention of.

"You know you're too fabulous to pine." Lala whispered it in his ear-fin. When combined, they were a fabulous pair.

Dance class, and millions of videos, made Abe a smooth performer. With the effervescent Lala, who made things up when missed a cue, as a partner, they took the floor and became the center of attention.

"Yeah, that's what cool guys want- a fabulous guppy." Abe whispered to her- she always picked the best times.

"The better ones will. Your item of jonsing likes ghouls. And even if he didn't, he would never pick a boy as great as you!" Lala told him as he twirled her delicately.

Whether his pink friend was right or not didn't matter because it was all talk. Abe dipped her and examined her corset and dress. The stitching and design was old and eternally stylish.

Comfortably upside down, Lala spotted some boys with good hair, hygiene and attire. "Your swimming pool is more down that way. Try a dip there?"

Abe picked her head up; their feet went fast and in a diamond pattern. "Enough of that. Keep your eyes out for some sliver chains and a flashing light."

"Trying to change the subject?"

"Don't you care about the mystery?" Abe asked, putting his back to the 'pool of options' she mentioned.

"Of course I do! But I don't know where to begin! I don't remember any Neferas or anyone else that looked like Cali's mother. AND we don't if that's what she really looks like! Oh my ghoul, what if that's not even what Cali looks like. EEP!"

While Abe and Lala danced wonderfully to unfitting music, their friend was slithering through undesirable monsters.

The gorgon didn't care what people thought she was doing there. Cali didn't dwell on how the monsters were probably looking at her. So she didn't gain weight easy and had plump lips and hips like her mother. Her artificially crafted parent who said she'd never gotten any work done and that they (Patricia& she) were just born that way. _And you're either born with it, or you're not._

_Dear Zeus, if it didn't sound full of dragon-waste before then now- oomph!_ Cali didn't want to think about her lying mother. The center of tonight being all about 'Patricia', Cali couldn't not think of her horrid mom. So the ghoul shouldn't be held accounted for her actions tonight because she was under a mental strain from a dishonest hoe-bag.

"Cali! Cute dress! It's nice to know a ghoul can look good even while homeless!"

The comment came from a ghoul Cali started P.E. with. Roarette Taur, a bull-headed-whisker-twitching ghoul Cali liked to have around. It was a chance to blow off some steam.

"There's a lot I can do while homeless." The ghoul said as she walked towards the horned ghoul with cat ears. "I can lead you into a straight line and watch you get lost."

Roarette was taller but that did not influence Cali decision to get in her short-haired face.

"Hey, don't be so touché, ghoulie. I jus said 'cute dress'." The sandy-furred ghoul stated. She looked at her ghoulfriend on the side who was in agreement. They looked at Cali like she was being crazy.

"Could you say it again? I couldn't hear you over the these big heavy glasses." The gorgon gently played with the rim of her sunglasses.

"Why you wanna spoil the fun!" Roarette's blue-skinned friend asked in a whiny tone.

"You caught me in a very bad mood, ghoulfriends. And when I'm happy, I'm bitchy, and when I'm mad, well, my verves get shaky and venom just rushes in my veins." Cali's snakes made a point to slither in the other ghoul's faces.

Roarette was creeped out by the tongue thing snakes did. The tongue shot out, wiggled then shot back in- _why?! Does it know it looks evil!?_

From the corner of her hidden eyes, Cali saw a flash of light. A chill went up her arm because the Ghostly Gossip was found.

Satisfied with their disturbed faces, Cali snapped her fingers. Her snakes braided themselves into the high bun she had when she arrived.

Before she could float away, Cali yelled "Spectra! Wait!"

"'When Cali Gorgon steps out, you better step off!' Ooh! How's that for a headline?" The milky-skinned ghoul asked, hovering above the crowd of monsters.

" I need two minutes, Spectra!" Cali held up her fingers to empathize her words. If the spirit hadn't heard her, maybe the raised hand would gather some attention.

"Aces! Readers want to know what's next for you now?" Spectra's intrigued smile went so far up they made it to the chops of her blue-violet hair.

Cali tried to grab her transparent heels. She could just see the heels with the chains hanging off. "I'll give you my life plan up to the crypt."

Spectra pointed upward. She phased through the ceiling and Cali calculated which room the ghost was waiting in.

On the second floor of the Wolfe house, the music became a hum. There was a guy with a spider-like face asleep on the stairs. He had whip cream smeared on his clothes, it could've spelled something out but it'd been smudged.

Cali found a bedroom that she assumed belonged to David's little sister. It had posters of bad music posters on walls painted yellow. Spectra was sitting on a bed with pink-poka-dotted-teddy bears.

"So where is the family now? Hotel, hospital, grandma Maddy's house?" The goth-dressed ghoul spoke into her iCoffin's recording bubble. It looked like an old microphone.

"Do you know a monster named Nefera?" Cali asked. The Wolfe house was dimly lit so she didn't give a shadow. Spectra had a pale glow that just outlined her well enough so that she wasn't lost in the darkness.

"I ask the questions here." Spectra was not a pushy spirit, she took what she could get. And if she weren't getting any thing, the ghost would find something to occupy her time.

"My parents are at Angel Heart Hospital. I won't say for what until you answer me."

"A hospital is enough to alert people on for now and since I like your bite, I'll give you a nibble. Nefera is the new student. Now- why are your parents in the hospital? Is someone in critical condition?" The whispy voice sounded madly excited.

"No one is in critical condition. My turn- who and what is Nefera?"

Spectra huffed. "She is a new student. It's not so informative when one out of two questions is answered, is it?"

Cali puckered he lip but stayed calm. "My dad hurt an arm and won't be able to use it for a long time. Answer the 'what is she?' question."

The news made Spectra levitate in her seat. "Ohh, that is tragic! I don't see why you would care but Nefera is a Mummy."

A Mummy. What Cali knew about mummies was this; they were monsters as old-spirited, like vampires but not exactly the same. All vampires she knew were rich and aristocratic but they didn't live in the past as Mummies did. Mummies use to be kings and queens but when things got rough back in the day they took refuge to their sarcophagi. There was a handful of this particular monster in the whole world- most slept in museums. Cali wasn't told why and she hadn't cared before. She figured they were extremely anti-social monsters who would rather dream of the old days than try new things. It was their business, and that was fine until one came up and set her father on fire.

"What is your brain chewing on?" Spectra asked Cali had been sitting in silent thought for five minutes straight.

"I'm just wondering what else I should ask you about Nefera Mummy." _Like does she seem like the kind of ghoul who can take a beating?_

"Well, she's very good at ruling over others. So beautiful no one minds it- umm, likes gold jewelry and stripes a lot." Spectra was remembering Nefera's face and as she looked at Cali. She was getting horrible déjà vu.

Maybe if Nefera wore dark-maroon lip-stick, instead of bright teal, dyed her hair black instead of gold& teal and wore sunglasses she and Cali would…. almost…if you put it in your mind…they look like twins!

"Ya know, in the right light, or lack of light, there is something of a resemblance between the you and the regale new girl." Spectra smelled a story- something along the lines of a lost soulmate. Or identity theft, however you spin this yarn Cali Gorgon was becoming a sensation of literature over night.

"Get out of town."

A scream pierced the musical-sound barrier. It enticed Spectra, so the violet ghoul phased out of the room through the wall.

Cali wasn't concerned with the scream so much as she was keeping track of Spectra.

In the main parlor, there suddenly shined a spotlight. It was right in the center of the crowd. When the little gorgon saw the gold bands, earrings and loose falling clothes she decided she didn't need to follow Spectra any more.

Standing tall and beautiful, the ghoul grabbing everyone's attention crossed her arms like an Egyptian.

David Wolfe found this new sophomore student to be a stunner. She was almost as beguile as Cali, but even meaner! And she aimed to be popular. The werewolf saw that as good girlfriend material.

"Ladies and germs, may I present my guest of the hour- all hail the queen! Nefera De Nile. The Second."

(At the Hospital)

"Hold oh, Nefera is younger now? Uck!" Patricia imagined the big sister she didn't miss reliving the glory days. It was so unfair because she, Patricia, was also living a lie but she was living a _negative _lie.

"Yeah, she looked about fifteen when I saw her." Deuce told his wife, becoming fearful of her pulsing veins and clenching fists.

"Uggh- next you'll tell me her breasts are bigger now. Deuce, say something. DEUCE!"


End file.
